Stardust
by AnotherShipInTheWall
Summary: SPOILERS for Season 2 Finale. In order to get Star back in his life, Marco embarks on a dangerous mission, while the Princess of Mewni has to face the darkness of Toffee's threat, all by herself.
1. A Long Mission Ahead

**Hello guys! I bet you were expecting the continuation of Over and Over Again, right?**

 **Well sorry, but it's Star vs. the Forces of Evil (and my method to cope with this heartbreak) time!**

 **Anyway… This is my first One-Shot of the series, so it's your choosing what I do with it. I'm pretty satisfied myself with the result, but if you want me to continue it and make a fic out of it, I think I can do it!**

 **By the way…. SPOILERS!**

 **Ok… Here we go!**

* * *

 ** _Stardust_**

Princess Star Butterfly put a foot on her homeland, Mewni, and in an instant, her mind filled with a million different thoughts.

Surprisingly, the first one wasn't Marco, but what happened to her Mother. Moon had bruises all over her body and her face was cold and distant, Star felt a light touch on her shoulder, her mother was trying to make her feel better, but that wasn't gonna work, not until she found out what really happened to her.

That was her second thought. Obviously, she knew very well what happened: Toffee was back, she still didn't know how, but she was sure that it has something to do with her wand, the same wand she destroyed months ago, in an effort to save Marco's life.

The boy from Echo Creek (the one who she just admitted had a crush on) appeared as an illusion in front of her, his face a mix of confusion and sadness, the last expression she saw from him before her departure.

Star shook her head. That was not the time to think about Marco, he was on Earth now, he had Jackie, he had his family, his friends, his classmates, his entire world! He could enjoy of it, a world free of magic and also, free of the danger of Toffee's grasp.

She couldn't say the same about her world, though. Star looked at the skies and understood how bad things were. A big, green wormhole had appeared right above the castle. She remembered what the Time-Out Guy, Rhombulus, had said to her: Something or _someone_ was draining the magic from the entire Universe, Toffee, most definitely, was the culprit to this, but his motives were still unclear.

As if she was reading her mind, her mother said:

\- I don't know why Toffee's doing this either, sweetie.

\- You should… - Star whispered –

\- What?

\- I said you should! – Star screamed out loud – You fought against him, so many years ago, you should know what he wants, and you're also always telling me that I should practice magic more often, that I have to do that if I want to be a powerful Queen

\- And what's that supposed to mean? – Moon questioned –

\- Maybe, if you had practice more magic, if you paid attention to _all_ of Glossaryck's lessons, maybe you could have beaten Toffee years ago, and maybe I could be on Earth right now, with Marco! Maybe you are not good enough with your spells; maybe you're just as bad as me!

Silence felt between the two of them, as Star regretted immediately what she said. She looked up and notice that her mother's features hasn't changed in the slightest

\- Fair enough – Moon said– I'll admit it: I could have done a much better work

\- Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

\- No need to apologize Star, after all, we're not so different from each other, months ago, you had the chance to use your wand and destroy Toffee, but you chose to save Marco. And some hours ago, I had the same chance…

The Queen of Mewni pulled out a pair of Dimensional Scissors and opened a portal, motioning Star to take a peek. It a room filled with candles, monks and priestesses, Star could see Rhombulus and Hekapoo unconscious, she also saw Omnitraxus Prime, or at least was left of him: His skull

\- I had the same chance – Moon continued – but I chose to save them…

\- So… - Overwhelmed by what happened, Star wasn't sure how to continue – What do we do now to save them?

\- We are not going to save _them,_ Star

Her mother pulled out a horn, filled with what seemed like a mix between dust and ashes

\- We are going to save _him_

Star nodded, barely understanding anything. It was going to be a long… summer

Inevitably, the thought of that new word make her mind drift to Earth again…

* * *

Toffee looked himself in the mirror and grinned. He expected to regain his full physical form, but for now, he was stuck in Ludo's body. Inside the mind of the monster, a battle of will was raging.

\- Isn't this what you always wanted, Ludo? – The reptile asked, pointing at _their_ reflection – Power? Control over magic? It's what I'm giving to you, I just ask for a little favour in return.

\- No! – Ludo shouted, barely maintaining conscious – If I let you do this, there will nothing left of me! I fought too hard for this, I made my way to this wand, to my minions, to this castle, and you're not going to take it away from me!

\- So naive… - Toffee commented, he regain control over Ludo's body in that precise moment – Just take a look…

The castle was in ruins already, but it took only two spells and fifteen seconds to reduced it to complete ashes

\- No! – Ludo tried to resist, but Toffee's influence was unbearable –

\- You have no castle anymore…

Ludo hovered over the bodies of the rats, most of them unconscious (or worse) and absorbed their life force

\- You have no minions anymore…

\- My girls… - Ludo choked –

\- Oh… you mean the bird and the spider? I really don't know where they are, nor do I care

Suddenly, Ludo remembered what Glossaryck told him his first day of training:

 _"_ _You really need to feel it. Say it with conviction"_

\- Levitato! – Ludo shouted –

\- Come again? – Toffee questioned –

\- I…

Ludo focused on Toffee

\- Won't…

On how much he hated him

\- Let you…

On how that devious lizard took over everything he cared about

\- Control…

And he wouldn't do that happen again!

\- My body! Levitato!

In the exterior, Ludo's body filled itself with a bright, green light (brightest than normal), and the spell worked out: The body he was sharing with Toffee plummeted into the ground, only to ascend once more, and repeat the action, over and over again

Toffee sighed.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Marco Diaz stood silently into the room, looking at the big hole in the wall.

She was gone.

She said she had a crush on him and then she left. To where? To do what? And why without him?

The rational part of his body started to make conclusions on it's own

First, it decided to erase Jackie, Ludo, and any other factor out of the equation, focusing solely on Star Butterfly.

Secondly, his thoughts filled with rage against her: She lied to him! She said she wasn't in love (or had a crush on, or whatever) with him! She probably wanted to ruin his relationship with Jackie!

That evidence was supported by the fact that she confessed to him _in front of everyone._ Not only his girlfriend, not only his friends, but also his family!

Marco was mad at her, really mad, but then, something happened. He realized that he contradicted himself, if he decided to think just about what happened to Star, why was he thinking of Jackie again?

Instead of questioning Star's intentions, he did something he hadn't done in weeks:

He questioned himself.

He realized he had been a bad friend all this time, he was so focused on Jackie Lynn Thomas that she forgot almost completely about Star, about the loss of her spellbook, Glossaryck, about how her spells got out of control that time…

And she was gone now, it was his fault, maybe he should talk to Jackie about this whole thing…

But, to what end? Star was in Mewni now, and there was nothing he could do about it

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Only it wasn't the room's door, but Star's closet door. He approached carefully, thinking of the fact that, with Star gone from Earth, all magic was gone too.

He opened and looked at the empty place. He was hearing things.

Or maybe he was not. A grey finger rolled out of the closet, it was oddly familiar, but before he could say anything, the finger began to shake uncontrollably.

Marco fell to the ground, surprised. In that moment, he felt something pressed against the back of his belt, as the finger started to glow and a figure emerged from it, the boy pulled out…

A pair of Dimensional Scissors

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**


	2. Bright Past, Dark Future

**Hello again people! Junior here!**

 **I guess you want me to continue? Great!**

 **For those of you who thought that Toffee was going to regenerate from his own finger...**

 **LOL**

 **Anyway…**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Midnight had fallen over Mewni and the Kingdom seemed filled with peace. However, those who were experts, those who were ancient, and those who were filled with knowledge of the realm knew that this was only the calm before the storm.

A great evil was approaching, a battle was about to be unleashed.

But… when?. And more important:

Who would be the victor? The Forces of Good… or the Others?

Star couldn't sleep, after all, who could? Her mother had left her in the Castle with the promise of a reunion tomorrow in the morning, but the princess knew very well that she was lying. She heard the sound of Queen Moon's personal Warnicorn, she saw the distant brightness, characteristic of someone using Dimensional Scissors to tear apart the fabric of reality.

She even heard her own mother cursing loudly after that, she wondered what happened, but she didn't have the will to get up of her own bed.

"Funny" – she thought to herself – "I'm at home, in my castle, inside my bedroom, but this isn't my bed at all"

She took a quick glance at her cleaved wand, placed in a pillow beside her; she thought for a second that she could re-create the spell that she used to make appear her bedroom at the Diaz household.

Star sighed again, why would she do that? It was pointless to recreate something if she couldn't get what (or who) she wanted the most.

\- Darling… - King River whispered gently in Star's ear – You really need to get some sleep…

\- Not until Mom's back – the girl simply responded –

\- You know she's with the priestesses trying to figure out a way to bring back the Magical High Commission

\- But… she said she needed me, she said we had to do this _together._ After all this time, she really doesn't trust in my abilities?

River let out a sigh and asked:

\- This is not only about your mother, right?

Star was silent, and his father didn't want to insist. Unsure of what to do next, King River stood up from his daughter's bed and made his way to the door, before he could reach it, however, she heard Star's voice again:

\- Dad… Could you sing me a song?

\- Sweetheart…

\- I know I'm too old for this, but…

\- Said no more, my darling – River approached Star again and stroked her hair gently – Don't worry, Daddy's here for you, as always…

The King took a deep breath, and with a melodic voice, the same one who used years ago to calm down her daughter after a nightmare, the same one that used to win her wife's heart when they met, sang softly:

"My darling girl  
My darling girl  
You're all that matters  
In this wicked world  
All that matters  
All that matters"

Star tried to move, but her father got to her and hugged her, without stopping the song:

"All of my sunshine  
And all of my joy  
You're all that matters  
All that matters"

She really needed that hug, but Star couldn't stop thinking about Marco, apart from his father, no one had shown her so much affection to her ever, no one was so patiently as to explain an Earth fact or a Math's problem over and over again until she could get it. No one was ever so supportive as him.

In retrospective, it was pretty obvious why she had fallen for him.

"Well, I can't stop the pain  
When it calls  
I'm a man  
And I can't stop the rain  
When it falls, my darling  
Who can?"

\- Dad… ?

\- Yes, sweetheart?

\- Thank you…

He embraced her again, and neither of them moved for a few hours...

* * *

With the Dimensional Scissors in hand, Marco ignored the blue light emitted by Toffee's finger and tried to open a portal.

But nothing happened.

She tried to cut thin air, to smash the scissors into the ground, to press them against the wall, but nothing worked.

Behind him, a voice said:

\- Hekapoo's gone, so all the Dimensional Scissors in the Universe are pretty much useless at this point.

\- Glossaryck? – Marco questioned, turning around –

\- Indeed kid, were you expecting someone else?

Marco didn't respond, he noticed something strange: For a moment, everything returned to "normal" in Star's room: Her bed was there, her fish tank, all of her clothes.

And, a moment later, everything was gone again

\- Breath, kid! – Glossaryck demanded – Try to calm down…

\- I just saw…

\- I saw it too, and no, you're not insane, not as far as I known

\- What is going on with the room, Glossaryck? What's with this finger? Did you know that Star came back to Mewni? Why she went back to Mewni? She said she has a crush on me, why? She was sincere about that or is a secret code for me to follow h…

\- Ok, cut it! In that order, the room is still filled with magical trace, that is Toffee's finger, I was aware that Star left, she left because her mother told to, she didn't wanted to leave you behind, she worries about you, so I guess her crush on you is pretty genuine

Marco tried to process all the new information, but it was too much for him, his brain wasn't capable to handle all of this…

He needed Star

\- I want to… - He tried to make Glossaryck understand by pointing at something that belonged to her best friend, but nothing was left – I need to…

\- I know, but are you really willing to sacrifice everything, to jeopardize your very own existence in order to get her back?

Marco stood up, and looking to the floating creature in front of him, answered:

\- Yes

\- That's good, but you should… finish your… Earthling business down there first, if you know what I mean.

Marco grabbed Glossaryck and trapped between his hands

\- Hey kid, what are you doing?

\- Making sure that you don't leave again

\- Fair enough – Glossaryck commented, as Marco exited the room and started go down the stairs –

* * *

Party was over at the Diaz' house. Every few seconds, someone would sip their drink, or eat a few chips, but nothing else. Pony Head and Kelly were busy trying to (unsuccessfully) wake up StarFan13, while Janna couldn't stop staring at Jackie, both of them sitting at the end of the stairs.

\- I'm not gonna say it – exclaimed the latter –

\- Say what? – Janna inquired –

\- I'm not gonna say I'm surprised that Star has a crush on Marco, I'm not gonna say that I didn't see it coming, and I'm definitely not gonna say that my boyfriend should forget about her and leave her in whatever part of the space she ended up

\- About that… - A voice behind them exclaimed –

Jackie turned around

\- Marco!

\- Awwwwwkwaaaaaarrrd… - Janna said, leaving the couple alone –

\- So… Star's gone… for good? – Jackie asked –

\- So it seems – Marco explained – But I believe Glossaryck can help me to get to her

\- Who's Glossaryck?

\- Ehhh… - Marco doubted for a second –

\- Oh, I get it, magical stuff, not my territory

\- Jackie, I don't mean to hide anything from you, but I…

\- But you're pretty confused right now, and worry too, so if anyone of your friends goes out there with you, it will be even more confusing

\- How…

\- I told you Marco, I told you that we should learn to read each other's minds and I… I kinda did it already. If Star feels something for you, and if she left Earth, maybe forever, you need to get her. And in the meantime, I'm sure you'll figure it out how you feel about her... and about me….

Jackie tried to kiss Marco, but he moved quickly, she understood and gave him a simple peck on the cheek.

\- Now go get our friend, Marco!

* * *

A few minutes later, Marco Diaz locked up himself in what used to be Star's room

\- Okay Glossaryck, I'm ready

\- Very well, now pay attention, because here it is when it gets complicated. Step one: Free Queen Eclipsa from her imprisonment

Marco gulped.

* * *

 **Ok, first of all, thank you, I don't know if it's for the reviews, the suggestions, or whatever it is, but my confidence is boosted so much since yesterday! You guys are awesome! Writing this story is giving me a joy that I didn't felt since… I can't remember since when, actually.**

 **I hope you continue in this path with me, and thanks again!**

 **"Super-cliché Fluffy Inspirational Blast!"**

 **There it is, my own personal spell to ensure that the next chapter is gonna be full of Starco.**

 **See you around!**


	3. The Eclipsa Connection

**Hello guys! New chapter already? Boy I'm inspired!**

 **For all of you who are asking how the hell Marco will free Eclipsa if the Dimensional Scissors doesn't work anymore, well, here's your answer!**

 **And I know I promised fluff but, what can I say? I have this bad habit of making the characters of my fics suffer too much…**

 **Like, really, a lot**

* * *

\- Close your eyes – Glossaryck whispered to his new pupil – Feel the Universe around you, leave all the worries behind, all the people you care about, all of them, erase them from your memory, and focus solely in the sound of my…

The living embodiment of the Butterfly family spellbook sighed

\- You're not focused, kid

\- I'm trying – Marco complained – But I'm here since five hours ago, I told my parents I was going to get Star back and I bet they're standing at the other side of the door, hearing every word we're saying

\- That is not true! – Marco's father screamed outside, blowing his and his wife's cover –

\- Look kid, I know this is not the best environment to practice magic, but we have to settle for this place for now, at least until we find Eclipsa

\- Star told me about her, she said she was the most dangerous of all the Queens of Mewni

\- She was the most… misunderstood and the most powerful of them, to say the least

\- Star used the word evil to describe her

\- Most of the Mewnians choose that word, yes

\- Then I'm not going to free a powerful witch so she can do whatever she wants to Star's Dimension!

\- You don't understand, kid…

\- And I don't even know how you pretend to get to her in the first place if my Scissors doesn't work anymore

\- WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE, MARCO DIAZ!?

The mentioned took a few steps back, surprised by the outburst of the blue creature

\- That's better – Glossaryck continued – Look kid, I don't know if you will understand what I'm trying to do, but the important part is that your body was once filled with dark magic from Eclipsa's chapter of the spellbook.

\- I remember that, and I also remember that Star saved me that day; she took all the dark magic out of my system…

\- Well kid, the truth is… She didn't took _all_ of it _…_

* * *

Star tiptoed out of her bed, leaving his father asleep, and made her way quietly out of her bedroom, wand at hand. She considered this possibility since the first minute she put a foot on Mewni, but the thought of seeing Marco without him seeing her was painful to imagine.

However, more painful was not knowing what was happening with him, was he mad at her? Was he being consoled by Jackie?

With this thought, her wand emitted a green light, and the princess forced herself to calm down

\- Breath Star, breath… - She repeated to herself –

The wand regained his natural colors as Star made her way to an empty room. She looked over the window and thought that the odds were totally against her. Her mother still didn't trusted in her, the Magic High Commission was gone (and getting them back didn't seem like an easy mission), most of Mewni were mad at the Royal Family (specifically at her), so trying to get help from them would be pointless, and worst of all, Marco wasn't with her

So, the decision was clear, she needed to see Marco, even if he couldn't see her. Star Butterfly closed her eyes and recited the enchantment

 _"_ _I summon the All-Seeing Eye_

 _To tear a hole into the sky_

 _Reveal to me that which is hidden_

 _Unveil to me what is forbidden"_

* * *

He explained all of it again, Glossaryck knew very well that humans could not understand magical facts easily, but he also knew that Marco was trying extra hard to connect the pieces of the puzzle.

\- Now, from the beginning – The magic being commanded –

\- Whatever we do, whenever we go, we need to keep Toffee's finger at sight

\- Why?

\- Because if it gets reattached to him, his powers will grow wildly

\- And that's because…

\- Because Toffee's finger was trapped into the Butterfly's family spellbook, so is filled with its magic, when Toffee tried to get to you, you used a spell to destroy the original spellbook

\- No, not destroy, teleport, like, you know _transfer it_ to a new, similar and safe location

\- Which you can't reveal to me

\- Exactly, now what's my situation right now?

\- After you escaped from Toffee and destr… I mean, teleported Star's spellbook, you hide inside Toffee's severed finger, because it was the last connection that you had with the original book

\- Amazing, you really learn fast kid

\- Now, would you tell me why you let Ludo took you, the spellbook and why didn't you try to stop Toffee?

\- I'm tryng to stop him

\- I meant _before_ all this happened

\- That's confidential, it's a reason that no one except me can understand and besides, why would you care?

\- Because Star is gone because of Toffee!

\- Yes, I'm sure you really cared about Star all this time

\- What's that suppose to mean?

\- You'll see soon enough. Anyway, Star is important to me too, okay? She is one of the strongest forces of good that I trained in all my lifetime

\- Now – Marco said louder – Explain to me exactly why we need to free Eclipsa, could you?

\- Very well. As we speak, Toffee is struggling to control Ludo's body, I can sense it, the source of dark magic coming from that region of Mewni is massive. You see kid; the only thing that can truly destroy the evil inside Ludo's right now is the Quartet of Light

\- Who?

\- Is an ancient Mewni prophecy. The Quartet of Light consists in four powerful beings of the Royal Family of Mewni: The Queen that it is, the Queen that it was, the Queen that will be, and the Queen that will never be.

\- Moon, Eclipsa, Star, and…

\- Is better if we focus on Eclipsa right now, kid, we need to get to her before Toffee, if he absorbs the magic of any of the members of the Quarter of Light, is bye bye to the Universe, you get that?

\- Then Star and her mother are in danger too

\- I'm afraid that you're right, but without Hekapoo's magic connected to this Reality, there is no way we can use the Scissors to get to them

\- Then we can't get to Eclipsa either

\- Of course we can, all you have to do is connect yourself with the darkest part of your being, the one that got possessed by Eclipsa's power. Once you do, I can create a portal to connect that magical essence, then we free her, then she (hopefully) help us to get to the rest of the Quartet, then they defeat Toffee and then you can get all kissy with Star if you like

\- Hey! I… I don't feel that way about her

\- You sure? Because in all the years I know Star, I could've never predicted that she will know someone who can have such a deep, emotional connection. I mean, looking just a few months back I'm amazed at how much you changed my little pupil

Glossaryck snapped his fingers and, in an instant, a motionless, radiant and smiling figure of Star appeared right in front of Marco. He got up and closed the distance between them, his mind warned them that this wasn't her real friend, but his heart won the battle and he could not resist giving a hug to the magical princess

\- Hug… - He whispered sadly -

In that moment, Star disappeared in a cloud of smoke

\- See that's what I meant! I never saw Star receiving a hug, from anyone!

\- What about her mother?

\- They are in conflict with each other since the dawn of time, but yes, occasionally they hug each other, not as much as she does with you, though

\- Her father?

\- Is the job of parents to make their child happy, isn't it?

\- What about… - Marco doubted, he was running out of options – Tom?

\- Don't even mention that name. The truth is, that whatever feeling Star has for you, is because you open up to her, and because you let her be what no one ever let her, and because you accepted exactly the way she is, and you are telling me you don't feel the same for her?

\- I… I think I don't

\- Why don't you tell her yourself? – Glossaryck commented, pointing his finger to an empty space of the room –

Just a moment later, a cloud of violet dust appeared in front of Marco, after that, a hole opened in its center, and through it, she could see the princess of Mewni, she had been crying, and her voice shattered his heart in a million pieces

\- Marco…

\- Star…

* * *

 **Just as a preview guys, next chapter is titled "The Only Star That Shines at Night"**

 **See you then!**


	4. The Only Star That Shines At Night

**Oh look, Junior's back!**

 **And he's carrying a chapter full of Starco, I mean, angst Starco, I mean, fluffy Starco, I mean…**

 **Well, not even he is sure of what this is…**

* * *

\- Marco… - Star muttered –

\- It's the fifth time you say my name, Star – He reminded her, a sad smile plastered on his face –

\- I… I don't know what else to say – she muttered quietly –

\- Why don't you let me do the talking, then – he commented, extending his hand and trying to reach to her –

From the other side of the portal, Star took a few steps towards his crush, Marco didn't pay attention to her movements and tried to push his arm through the All-Seeing Eye, but to no avail, he was stuck on his own side, unable to touch her

\- It doesn't work that way, kid – Glossaryck commented, he noticed that Star was looking at him and simply added – I should let the two of you alone now. A pleasure to see you again, princess

That being said, he disappeared with a poof

However, Marco dismissed his advice and continued to push towards Star

\- Glossaryck's right Marco

\- I don't care, I know I can reach to you, I know I can

Marco let out a sigh, maybe it was the magic surrounding the spell, but he was truly exhausted, however, he continued, he wasn't going to surrender so easily

\- You're gonna hurt yourself – Star's voice transformed into a plea – Please Marco, you…

\- This pain can't be as bad as the pain I caused you Star, just let me…

Star closed her eyes and Marco stopped. She was crying. And then, quietly but surely, she started to laugh. She opened her blue, bright eyes of her and said:

\- You really think you hurt me?

\- I truly think so, Star

\- After all the hugs? The joy and fun that you gave me? The patience you had with me after every one of my failures, of my mistakes?

\- If you put it that way…

\- I'm hurt Marco, I'm feeling a pain that I never felt before, and all I want to do is rip my heart out of my chest and stop having this… this…

\- Crush on me? – Marco asked –

\- Don't mock on me, please

Marco tried to break the barrier between him and Star again, and for both surprise, he managed to make his way to the other side, at least only his arm, which he used to gently touch Star's cheek

\- Look at me, Star. Look at me and tell me whatever you're feeling right now, be honest with me. It's just you and me, so say it; do you have a crush on me? Do you hate me? Do you want to close this portal and destroy my body?

She looked at him, tears still falling from her face

\- What do you really feel, Star Butterfly? – Marco repeated –

\- I never met someone like you, Marco. I had my friends, my people all around me, but I never thought someone could really understand me like you did, you never blamed me for all the troubles I caused to you, you never been mad at me

\- I've been – Marco admitted –

\- For how long? – Star replied – Five minutes?

\- Maybe six – He confessed, smiling –

\- See? You never did anything to hurt me, or to make me feel bad, this crush on you, it's entirely my fault

\- You can't control who you are or what you feel Star, but… Why? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

\- Because I really wanted you to be happy

\- I am happy!

\- With Jackie… - She completed, sobbing again –

The force of the portal increased in that instant, sending Marco backwards, he understood that it wasn't because of him that he reached the other side, but it was due to Star's emotions

\- Why with her?

\- Because it would be selfish to ask you to that dance and to expect that you would reject Jackie, because I waited for saying this, I waited until I was really sure, and then… The night you confessed your love for Jackie, I understood that you were hers, and only hers, you are just… my best friend, and I had to deal with that

\- But you couldn't

Star shook her head, Marco continued:

\- So… That night, when you said how a person's feelings can change, how emotions can be different from one moment to another, when that Cube detected that someone of us was lying about…

\- Yes Marco, I was the one who lied, I already had a crush on you, and I was about to confess it, when you said Jackie's name, then I knew I had to be strong for my best friend, because the girl of his dreams was his girlfriend, so I just tried to deny my feelings for you, but that only led to separate us even more than what I would've wanted

\- You don't have to worry about Jackie anymore, Star

\- What… What does that mean?

\- We broke up, I didn't use that word exactly, but I don't think she and I can be a couple, not after everything that happened

In that moment, Star butterfly lost control of her emotions once again, and the portal between the dimensions became smaller, until the point she could only see Marco's eye through it

\- No! – She shouted into the hollow space – It wasn't supposed to end like this! You should be with her! I left Earth to protect you, both of you! So you could be happy with her! So you could begin your life again! Right before the point I came into it and made it a living disaster!

Marco focused on Star, on how much she loved him, and how much he cared about her, put his finger through the portal and pushed towards her

\- Star… Grab it!

She looked at her best friend, trying to reach her at all cost

\- Por favor, Mi Estrella, grab it! – Marco pleaded, his mind, more confused that ever, mixing Spanish with English –

\- What did you say? – Star asked, grabbing Marco's finger and peeking at the now expanding portal –

\- Por favor, Mi Estrella… - Marco murmured quietly – In Spanish, it means please, My Star…

\- I know what it means, Marco… What I wonder is why you called me "my" Star.

\- Because I've been waiting all my life for a Star like you

\- What?

\- I… always wanted to tell you this story, Star, but I never found the courage to do it

Now was the girl's turn to push herself through the portal, she managed to get her entire arm to the other side, embracing softly Marco's face

\- Tell me, please…

\- You promise you won't laugh?

\- Why would I do that?

Marco sighed. Well, now was the time to reveal his deepest secret, one that he never told anyone, except for his parents, and one that not even Jackie knew, after that disastrous morning with the Naysaya.

\- I remember it happened when I was 9 years old, I didn't have any friends in school at that time, and I was even more insecure than what I am now, so one night, when my parents were sleeping, I got up and looked at the starry night. Have you seen how beautiful are the nights here, Star?

Captivated by Marco's story, the princess took a moment to respond:

\- Yes, they're full of stars. Many more than what can be seen in Mewni, that's another reason of why I love Earth

\- I see… Anyway, that night, I saw a particular bright star, brighter than the rest, and even though it wasn't a shooting star, I made a wish to it

Then, Marco fell silent, and Star knew she had to force him to continue:

\- What did you wish Marco?

Silence…

\- Marco… What did you wish?

Marco Diaz never knew why, but that night, under the bright moon of the kingdom of Mewni, with her face showing a mix of sadness and joy, Star Butterfly looked prettier than ever. At the thought, Marco's cheeks turned into a soft pink. Her friend pretended to not notice it.

\- I wished… for a life full of adventures, I wished for something to change, to stop being the safe kid, to have the courage to tell Jackie how I felt, I wished for all those things that night… And the night after that… And the night after that… And eventually, I forgot about the star, because my wish never came true

Star was silent, what she could say to make him feel better? What she could do to fix this disaster? The answer was clear:

Nothing.

For the first time in her life, the magical princess felt powerless, but Marco was far from finishing

\- If only I knew that what I needed wasn't that star, it was… well, it was another Star

She remained silent, not wanting to believe her ears

\- I needed you, Star. You came into my life and turned it upside down, you made me feel a hero, a fighter, a warrior, and you've been with me through thick and thin, to pull me out of the darkness of my monster arm…

\- The one that I gave it to you – Star murmured quietly –

\- So what? You've been with me when I needed you the most, and how I repaid you? You lost your spellbook; you lost Glossaryck and lost control of your own magic, and where I was then? Captured by the illusion of Jackie Lynn Thomas

\- It wasn't an illusion, it was real Marco…

\- Oh yeah? For how long? Let me repaid you right now Star, let me get to you, let me protect you, and let me make you feel like there's no danger around the corner…

The portal opened even more, Marco and Star stood up; facing each other, still, none of them had enough force to break the barrier between space and time, only their arms reaching the other side

\- Let me… get to you – Marco implored –

\- That's the only thing that I want now Marco – she responded – But I can't. My magic is not powerful enough to cross to the other side, and with all this Toffee craziness my family would never allow me to return to Earth

\- In that case – Marco explained, grabbing her and not wanting to ever let go – I'm going to get you

\- What?

\- Just wait for me Star, Glossaryck and I are coming, it may take us a while, but we will get there, I promise

\- It's too dangerous, Marco

\- Just like my life when I met you

In that precise moment, the All Seeing Eye started to send sparks everywhere, changing forms uncontrollably, Marco could barely distinguish Star's face from the other side, worriedly, he asked:

\- Is everything okay? Star? Star!

\- I'm here Marco, but you'll need to let go, the spell is becoming unstable

\- Star…

She looked at his friend and gently kissed his hand, before wrapping herself in his arm

\- Huuuugs – She whispered sadly, as the portal finished closing and Marco finally let her go -

The last words she heard from Marco Diaz were:

\- We'll meet again Star, and when we do, I'm going to…

* * *

 **Oh, look who's crying now…**

 **Definitely not me! (Sobs)**

 **Leave your insults, rocks, dynamite packages and death threats in the box below...**

 **See you around!**


	5. War Tactics

**Hello guys! Junior here again!**

 **Pfffffttt… What a day! I'm extremely tired guys, it's incredible how complicated life gets after just a few hours, don't you think? So I'm sorry if this chapter is not what you expected, but it's the best my head and fingers could come up with…**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

The portal closed, leaving Star on Mewni's side, with her mind drowning in confusion

Marco and Glossaryck were going after her! She couldn't be happier about that! But what about Toffee? What about their safety? Assuming she could be reunited with her crush and his mentor again, Star knew that she needed to protect them against the forces of evil

So she came out of the empty room and went back to her bed, to check on her father, who was still asleep

\- Perfect… - she whispered, leaving again -

She went to the most isolated part of the castle, one of the last rooms in the highest tower, closed her eyes and wielded her wand with precision

\- Narwhal blast! – She shouted –

A moment later, the bedroom filled with the mystical, glittering creatures, one of Star's favorite summoning. The girl half smiled. She needed more power, so she focused and called the animals back into her wand

\- Narwhal hyper blast!

Once again, the creatures flew over Star's head, this time; however, they were a little bigger

\- Still not enough… - She whispered, trying once again to change the spell –

\- Narwhal supernova blast!

She was going to make her spells bigger, stronger, and even more dangerous than before

She would show Toffee who the next Queen of Mewni really was

\- Killer Narwhal blast!

Immediately, Star Butterfly regretted her decision, she closed her eyes and reverted the effects of the last enchantment. She went overboard for a minute, she felt how her wand emited the green light, warning her that she was taking the wrong path.

She fell to the ground and tried to calm down, remembering what Marco said just a few minutes ago

"We'll meet again, Star…"

She stood up. She had to be strong.

For Marco

For Mewni

But most of all, for herself

* * *

\- Levitato… - Marco chanted –

In other circumstances, flying out and around his own house would be an awesome experience for the boy, but without Star, even this magical moment felt strange and unnatural. There was no way to deny it, no reason to do it: Maybe he didn't know quite clearly what his feelings for the girl were, but he definitely missed her. A lot. And she only had left 6 hours ago!

\- Focus! – Glossaryck commanded – I know you miss her Marco, but you need to focus on your power, not your feelings!

\- Levitato… - Marco said again, surrounding himself with magical energy and landing safety on the ground – Well, what's next?

\- You sure you want to advance this fast? – His new teacher warned – It could taint you

\- Taint me?

\- You know kid, the only reason why I'm teaching you magic is because your body is full of it, but it seems Eclipsa's chapter is influencing you right now, if you continue to learn spells this fast...

\- Yes, yes, I know, I could end up becoming evil, I don't care Glossaryck

\- If you say so…

Before the dawn, Marco learned how to summon fictional characters from book, open stable worm holes, call bats from the trees and make appear rats from the underground

\- Next one! – Marco said nonchalantly, after commanding a black Warnicorn to destroy seven transit signals in two different streets –

\- Easy there, safe kid. Before we continue, I need to teach you how to control your own powers

\- How much this will take?

\- As soon as you can get me a magical element, we'll be one step closer to reunite with your girlfriend

\- She's not my girlfriend, Glossaryck

\- Oh really? – The humanoid teased – What about that kissing scene you're reapeating in your head over and over again?

\- What kissing scene? – Marco huffed angrily –

\- You know, your first kiss with Jackie, only that you're replacing her with _Star_

\- I'm not replacing anyone! – Marco shouted, unaware of the dark orb forming in the palm of his hand –

\- Of course you're not replacing Jackie

Marco calmed down, but lost his temper immediately when Glossaryck added, smiling:

\- You're just forgetting Jackie!

\- SHUT UP! – Marco roared, releasing a wave of dark magic straight to Glossaryck -

* * *

\- This new sources of magic are... quite interesting - Toffee's voice reverberated in Ludo's mind -

The monster that shared his body with him refused to listen

\- You realize this is a battle you can't win, right?

\- I'M STILL HERE! – Ludo shouted –

\- Not for long… - Toffee commented slightly amused – You see, the most interesting of my latest victims is, without a doubt, Omnitraxus Prime, would you like to know why?

The bird-like creature remained silent. Toffee used his enemy's momentary distraction to open a rift through space and time to the Earth Dimension, to a place where two creatures were hiding in the shadows

\- Look at them – Toffee exclaimed – It's a shame that we don't have enough power to cross over there, right?

Ludo watched in awe as Spider and Eagle approached to the portal

\- Girls… - he whispered –

\- Surprise! – Toffee exclaimed, regaining control once more and absorbing the life force of Ludo's minions –

Ludo was angry, Ludo was destroyed, Ludo couldn't fight anymore against Toffee's influence

Or maybe he could do once last thing

He concentrated, and it took him only one second to bite his own arm

\- What are you…?

But Toffee never finished the phrase, as Ludo bit his own arm (his enemy's arm) and ripped off completely, separating it from his body

The monster was losing too much blood, the portal to Earth closed, and the last he saw was her two friend's bodies turning to ashes

However, before he lost conscious forever, the monster heard something else:

\- You poor fool… You only helped me to release myself

Ludo passed out and a dark green light surrounded Toffee's arm. Two minutes later, the lizard monster was back in the flesh again

\- Pathetic… - He almost spitted the words, looking at Ludo's corpse –

That night, under the Mewni moonlight, Toffee felt some... nostalgia. For those years long past, for those bad decisions made, and for all hs regrets.

Particularly, for not being able to eliminate Queen Moon Butterfly sooner.

But the monster knew he had another chance now, so as he regained his full physical form (minus his finger), he felt the need for a new battle armor. He casted a spell on himself and look at his reflection on a shattered window.

He was pleased with the vision

He was now wearing a slightly different version of his previous battle armor. This one had 3 black armored shoulder pads, with a skull on each shoulder, arm bands were now covering his forearms, his white shirt, a memento of his first encounter with Ludo, was stll there, same for his black pants and spike boots, the final piece was a black leather belt adjusted to his waist

Toffee contemplated himself again and adjusted the color of his armor, just to be a bit darker than the grey of his skin

Little he knew that the reason of why he was doing all of this, Moon Butterfly was approaching at him at that exact same moment...

* * *

Glossaryck avoided effortlessly Marco's attack, which affected the place around them. Light streets exploded, trees suddenly lost all their leaves, and animals remained motionless

\- What… What happened? – Marco asked, bursting to tears –

\- Relax kid, find the first magic item that your little mind can think of and I handle the rest!

Marco didn't thought much about it, he checked his back pocket and reached for his Dimensional Scissors

\- This should do the trick – Glossaryck admitted – Now take it back and focus Marco, really focus!

\- How? Last time I lost…

\- Forget the last time! Use your imagination, your memory, your feelings, whatever you can think of, and focus, but only on the light magic of your being. Understood?

Marco nodded

\- Now do it, kid!

He closed his eyes and smiled at the blond girl hugging him, not caring about his own feelings, but hers. Star Butterfly loved him, she was waiting for him, and she needed him. And that was a reason to look for the light in his heart. A reason as good as any other. And in just a matter of seconds, the Dimensional Scissors started to glow with a bright shade of red

\- You're doing well, kid… Concentrate…

Marco could feel the heat of the Scissors in the palm of his hands

\- Almost there

"You can do this Marco… You spent sixteen years without her; you can wait a few weeks to see her again"

\- Done!

When he opened his eyes, Marco Diaz got amazed at the sight of his Dimensional Scissors

\- They… changed – the boy murmured –

\- Indeed. They're bright as a Star – Glossaryck commented – How fitting

\- Shut up dude. Seriously

The blue creature obeyed

\- Now what?

\- Now… you use them

\- Just like that?

\- Yes

\- But I thought…

\- I know, you thought you were going to take weeks or even months to control your magic, but A) we don't have much time and B) Isn't this a nice surprise? Knowing that you have control over magic?

\- I guess so… Now, can we go after St…

\- Remember Marco Diaz, you can't get to Star, at least not yet

\- But I got my Scis…

\- Try to get to Star, then

Marco focused on the kingdom of her friend and cut the air with his magical item. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

\- You're connected to Eclipsa's powers, Marco - Glossaryck explained - So I'm afraid you are also... Connected, to her, in a way. Let's get to her first, and we'll see about Star later, ok?

\- Star know how to take care of herself...

\- Exactly, while Eclipsa right now is helpless

Marco knew that he couldn't complain, he had to do this. Step by step, to get closer to her best friend.

\- Okay Glossaryck... Now, to the… How did you say it was called?

\- The Dowager Dimension

\- Ok… - Marco shouted excitedly, opening a rift in space and time – Dowager Dimension, here we go!

* * *

 **Well, that was it for today; sorry if this wasn't what you expected, again, but I promise to try harder tomorrow, just trust me, and I'll also give you the answer to a question some of you probably already think of:**

 **What happened to Star's Laser Puppies?**

 **Shotout to the awesome RedHood001 for the idea for Toffee's new armor**

 **Now, response time to my favorite reviews!**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME M: Yes, I guess it's kinda obvious english is not my main language, but anyway, I'm trying to improve :)**

 **AI Higurashi: Thank you! I'm writing something speacial for all of you Starco lovers, you'll see!**

 **R: You wouldn't mind if I put some of those phrases in my Fic, right? :D**

 **Grey/jolleIQ/qwert: Exactly the reaction I was expecting from some of my readers. Do not worry, Marco didn't forget about Jackie, he's just _really_ confused right now, and Jackie will be back to… Well, let's just say, haunt him (And I'll say nothing more)**

 **LI ANNE JALANDOON : You know what else is heartwarming? Your review! Such a nice, sweet message! Thank you so much!**

 **That's all for now, and about next chapter, (simply called "Escape!") like we say in Argentina…**

 **SE PUDRE TODO! (Use it Google Translate, though I doubt It'll help you understand)**

 **Suggestions, messages, critics? Leave them all here! :)**

 **See you around guys!**


	6. Escape!

**Hello guys, Junior here!**

 **All I want to say about this chapter is:**

 **Google you suck for searching Onomatopoeias!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

\- Woof!

The laser puppy opened its eyes excitedly; he got up and started to smell the ground. New ground. New sounds. Not so much space above its head. Not like before. Someone was snoring near him, but it didn't sound like the regular snoring of Mr. Diaz.

\- Woof! Woof!

Marco Jr heard the barks of his brother and got up, searching for Star or his human companion

\- Woof! Woof!

Nothing. Soon, all the puppies started to run in circles, looking for anything familiar. The last thing they remembered was eating chips before hearing an absolute silence in the Diaz household, then, someone cried

\- Woof!

Barko Diaz, another of the puppies, was right, Star was the one crying! And Marco was screaming, and everyone else was frozen in place. And then, total darkness

\- Woof! Woof!

Far in the distance, the puppies detected something familiar, running as fast as they could, tripping over the floor, waking up some soldiers who didn't pay attention to them, the magical animals made their way to a closed door

\- Woof! Arf! Arf!

Seconds later, the door opened and they heard the sweet and caring voice of their owner, the Princess of Mewni, half-smiling at them

\- Oh, hi puppies…

They titled their heads, confused at her strange behavior, but decided to make her company for the night, she petted them softly and even offered to share a pillow, which they refused to. Star needed it more than them.

After a few minutes of silence, one of the puppies turned her head to Star and asked

\- Woof?

Star pretended to understand the question. After all, she could use this chance to get some things out off her chest

\- No puppy, we're not on Earth anymore

\- Woof?

\- Mommy has to do something really important of Mewni

\- Woof?

\- No. Daddy can't take you out for walk, it's midnight, and besides, Daddy is not here right now

\- Woof?

In that moment, Star couldn't hold back her tears anymore; it started as a slow sobbing, but soon turned into a full crying. The puppies, alarmed, started to run in circles and jump around her, sitting in her lap, licking her face, trying to cheer her up

\- I don't know if Daddy will be back, believe me puppies, I miss him more than you do

\- Woof?

\- Yes, I guess I love him, but I waste too much time denying my feelings and now I'm not sure about what could happen to us, maybe he'll get to me eventually, but if he doesn't feel the same that I do, I'm not sure if…

\- Woof?

Another lick, Star stopped crying when he heard voices outside and the movement of the soldiers. Intrigued, she got up and approached the door which someone opened from the outside

Star fell to the ground and tried to protect herself with the wand. However, a soldier was standing in front of her, with no intention of harm her

\- Princess Butterfly, I have news for you

\- What happened?

\- Your mother, she has returned. A triumphant return, if I can say!

\- What?

\- She has defeated the Evil. She has killed Toffee!

\- What? – Star repeated –

* * *

Marco Diaz stood in front of the crystal castle

\- Is this where…?

Glossaryck didn't let him finish the question

\- Yes kid, Eclipsa is trapped on the inside. I must say, however, that I hoped you could teleport us _right_ in front of her

\- I'm doing the best I can! – Marco protested –

\- Fine, fine – His mentor admitted, motioning to the entrance of the castle – Now, let see. Why don't you try to use your magic to get us in?

The boy looked at the door, entirely made of crystal, he focused, touching the surface and tried to melt it. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

\- I… can't do it

\- Don't give up yet kid. Try a different approach, maybe you can use _something_ to make your spells more efficient?

\- Got it! – Marco said, pulling out his Dimensional Scissors once again, he focused on the diamond in front of him and extended his arm – Flamethrower slash! – He shouted, cutting through it –

\- Good – Glossaryck admitted, looking at the effect – But not too good Marco, we don't need a little opening; we need to go through it!

\- Acid shower impact!

\- Almost there, try again

\- Rock smasher demon!

After his last enchantment, a colossal creature appeared at Marco's side and charged to the door, destroying it into thousands of pieces and then disappeared. The boy proudly admired the result and commented:

\- Not bad for a newbie, huh?

\- I'm a little concerned about the use of the word "demon" for a spell, but yeah, you did good kid, now look up!

The boy in the red hoodie obeyed and stared at the mountain of seemingly endless crystallized victims.

\- What's that? – The human said, pointing at the castle's ceiling, where a black and green hole seemed to be absorbing the crystals around it-

\- It's an advanced dark magic spell draining all the energy from this site, but you should consider it a clock, if the clock reaches zero (that means us) is goodbye to the universe as we know it!

\- Got it – Marco said, focusing at where Eclipsa resided –Direct transportation tornado!

A whirlwind engulfed Marco and Glossaryck and deposited them right in front of the Queen of Darkness

\- A Green tornado – the magical being said – How unexpectedly odd

Marco didn't hear him. He stared at Eclipsa, knowing that she was the only one who could help him to get back to Star

\- Let's do this…

* * *

Everything was black, silent, and motionless. The world around him didn't exist. Or maybe he didn't exist anymore in this world. His life force had been sucked almost entirely.

 _Almost_

With the last of his forces and surrounded by the ruins of his castle, the monster crawled in the ground, he could barely feel his hearts, and the lack of his arm didn't help in this situation. At least he got rid of Toffee, in the end.

But this wasn't the end. This couldn't be.

Ludo reached for a pair of scissors and cut a hole into the space. Without knowing where he would land, he let himself fall into its depths

* * *

\- It wasn't simple darling, but he's been defeated – Moon commented, as if her milestone would be just a walk in the park –

\- What about the Magic High Commission? – Star questioned –

\- They are regaining their forces, sweetie. You will be reunited with them very soon

\- And what about planet Earth? – King River interrupted –

\- Dad!

\- Why would Earth be a problem? – Moon interceded –

\- You know… Star's training, her school, her friends, her boy in the red attire

\- Dad, shut up!

\- Oh… Him

Moon felt silent. Her husband and daughter did the same

\- What about our trip to Orbillium for our anniversary, darling?

\- Dad, what are you…

\- Shhh – River whispered to Star – trust me, please

\- Oh, that silly detail. I'm sure we can…

Suddenly, Moon's eyes turned entirely black

\- And I thought I could deceive you. Fool me. – Moon said, but it wasn't her voice anymore –

Now, it sounded just like

\- Toffee… - Star murmured – Let my Mom go!

\- No can do, princess. Your mother's will no longer exist, she was dumb enough to attack me alone and she paid the price. Now… it's your turn

\- Darling, run! – River said, pulling out a sword –

\- But…

\- I said run! – He exclaimed, charging towards his own wife –

Star started running, followed closely by her laser puppies. She knew she wasn't strong enough to beat Toffee or her mom, she needed to obey his father's advice just for once

She needed to escape

A loud cry filled the castle. King River had lost the battle, and a dark, deep voice filled every room of the structure

\- Star, Star, I wonder where you are…

Sensing the danger, the laser puppies jumped and attacked Moon, who beat them up easily

Star Butterfly couldn't resist any longer. She kept running, against her own will, against her fatigued legs and against her own brain, who kept encouraging her to face Toffee and end this once and for all.

\- I´m not powerful enough – she said to herself, opening a door and finding out she was on top of one of the towers of the castle –

\- Bouncy invisible stilts! – The princess spoke softly, thinking that Toffee could very well be at the other side of the door –

In just one jump, Star Butterfly blended with the mewnian night, wondering if she was going to reach the ground in one piece…

* * *

\- Mega supersonic hammer! – Marco Diaz shouted –

Piece by piece, the crystal containing Eclipsa's body shattered. In a matter of seconds, the Queen of Darkness was awake, looking at her surroundings.

\- Well, well, well – were her first words, her eyes fixed on the Earthling boy – Who is this handsome sorcerer?

\- I'm… not a sorcerer, Ma'am… My name is…

\- Oh! – Eclipsa interrupted, overacting – How considered of you to free me! You look so cute I could eat you with a spoon!

\- Eclipsa, no… - Glossaryck warned –

\- Eclipsa YES! – She exclaimed, shooting a beam of violet light at her "savior" –

Moments later, all that was left of Marco Diaz's existence was a melted puddle

* * *

Star landed hard near the Forest of Certain Death, she couldn't start to process what happened in the last minutes when her heart started to hurt uncontrollably.

It couldn't be

\- Marco… - she whispered, tears overflowing her face –

Something terrible happened to him. She was sure of that. It was like, no matter how, in that precise moment, her crush had vanished from this universe

He was gone

And she was lost, with the sounds of monsters surrounding her as her only company

* * *

 **Yep. That happened.**

 **CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE WEAPON TO KILL ME AND COMEBACK TOMORROW!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Sweet Reunion

**Before you ask, I'm gonna tell you that in the last chapter, the forces of evil took control of my brain functions and THAT came up**

 **Luckily, I just regained control… a little**

 **Sit tight, relax, point your weapons at me, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Marco Diaz opened his eyes at the sound of a female voice. Standing right in front of him was Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness. She helped him to get up and asked, with concern evident in her voice:

\- Are you okay, little one?

\- I'm… Where I am? – The boy from Earth asked –

\- Oh – Eclipsa said, patting his shoulder – I could ask you the same question

\- You…

\- I barely recognize this place, after so many years

\- You… You killed me! – Marco said, snapping out of his confusion –

\- Oh, the puddle thing? No dear boy, that was just practice!

\- Practice?

\- Yes. I've been trapped in there more than 500 years; I had to practice my magic, make sure my powers were fully back, and there's no better way to do that than with a simple transmogrification spell!

\- But why on me?

\- Why _not_ on you? – Eclipsa argued, taking a few steps closer to Marco and smelling him – Oh, I'm sensing my family's essence in you, boy. Are you my descendant?

\- No, I'm a human. Star, my… friend. She's your descendant

\- Is that so?

\- Yes, and… she needs our help. She… means the world to me, your majesty – Marco muttered – She needs us. And I need her.

\- Her name's Star, you said? – Eclipsa repeated, apparently ignoring Marco's words -

\- Correct – Glossaryck interrupted – She's your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter. And she's in danger, just as the rest of Mewni, possibly the Universe

Eclipsa stood in silence, seemingly analyzing the situation

\- You – she ordered, pointing at Glossaryck – are going to tell me what the heck is going on. And you – she added, looking at Marco – are going to make up your mind!

\- My mind? What do you mean?

\- You think I didn't listen to you? You're obviously having feelings for Star. Not even you are sure of exactly what kind of feelings, but you have them

\- I…

\- Enough talking! – Eclipsa shouted, as a violet gleam surrounded her hands – This spell will only last for ten minutes, after that, I'll need you back on my side, so I hope you make good use of it, understood?

Unsure of what the Queen of Darkness had in store for him, Marco simply stammered:

\- Y... Yes, your majesty

\- Astral conjunction, loving connection! – Eclipsa enchanted, as Marco disappeared from her side –

\- Are you sure that was a good idea, your Majesty? – Glossaryck questioned –

She looked above their heads, at the green and black portal, but no response came out of her mouth

* * *

\- Come on, attack once and for all – Star Butterfly shouted into darkness – Who cares about monsters anyway? I'm defenseless, defeated, broken! Everything is over for me!

More monsters growled at her. They were getting closer.

\- Oh, just finish it all! What difference does it make? Evil has won, and it's my fault!

They were lurking in the shadows. Star could sense them; she heard their footsteps, their breathing, and their desire to tear her apart.

\- Seriously? – She snapped again – Five of you? There are just five of you out there? I'd told you, just finish me off, I have nothing left to fight, not anymore, just end this!

She didn't even make a sound when the monsters revealed themselves. She recognized as some of Ludo's former minions: Bearicorn, Deer Beard, Spikeballs, Man Arm, and that mushroom monster, what was his name?

Star didn't really care. She raised her arms and let her wand fell to the ground. The princess stared at her enemies' eyes and said, coldly:

\- You know what's the question that you really should ask yourselves before attacking me?

The five of them denied with their heads

\- Who's gonna take the credit for my capture?

\- Who says we are here to capture you? – Bearicorn questioned, slamming his fists against each other –

\- Whatever…

\- Wait, you're really not going to fight? – One of the monsters inquired –

No response

\- Very well

And as they jumped at her, Star closed her eyes

\- Aaaargggghhhhhhh!

Star stood up. A big, blurry thing assaulted the monsters, punching, screaming, and kicking. Soon, her five attackers were on the ground, unconscious. She didn't have any idea what that thing was, until it spoke to her in a very characteristic Russian accent:

\- If Star not fights, Buff Frog fights for Star

\- Why?

\- Star took care of Buff Frog's reasons to live

\- Your babies?

Buff Frog smiled and nodded

\- That's… really sweet of you, Buff Frog, but I can't fight. Not anymore.

\- And why is that? – A voice behind her asked –

* * *

Star Butterfly turned around, and in a matter of seconds, felt her entire body pressed against something. No, not something. _Someone._ Someone was hugging her!

\- It… It can't be you… - She said, sobbing –

\- It´s me, Star

\- I… can't believe you. I won't. I felt it, you were gone, and I…

He let go of her, while Star closed her eyes

\- Star… look at me

She wasn't willing to

\- Look at me!

\- It is not you! It's a trick! Another one of Toffee's devious deceptions!

\- It is him, Star – Buff Frog assured – It is karate boy

She took a step back, eyes fixed on Marco's figure, and she quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at him

\- Give me one good reason to why I shouldn't blast you into nothingness right now, you impostor!

Marco only thought for a second before answering:

\- Because you'd never do that to me, so, _por favor, Mi Estrella,_ believe me

She fell to the ground, her kneels wobbling and trembling. Marco and Buff Frog ran up to her, the boy quickly took out his signature red hoodie and put it on her shoulders.

\- Better? – He asked, smiling –

She was silent, Marco approached to Buff Frog and asked:

\- Could you leave us for a moment?

\- Okay. But karate boy needs to promise to take care of Star, she's only hope against darkness

\- I know. You need to promise me that you'll take care of her once I'm gone

The monster nodded and left, hiding in some bushes not far away

\- So… are you going to left me? – Star asked –

\- It's a long story…

\- I felt you… - the princess responded – You were gone…

\- I guess… I sort of die?

\- WHAT? – She screamed –

Marco kneeled and embraced her with force

\- But I'm here now… At least for a few minutes

\- How?

\- You really want to know that? – He answered, cupping her cheeks – Don't you prefer to say… something else to me? Something more _important, mi Estrella?_

\- Stop calling me that!

\- Why?

\- Because I'm not your Star – she answered, sobbing again – I'm not anyone's Star, I'm not anyone's hope, I can't stop the forces of evil

\- You're not going to give up that easily, aren't you?

\- I already gave up, Marco

\- You know what? – He asked, kissing her forehead softly and making her blush – I don't believe that. I can't believe that the person I care about the most in this entire, crazy universe is giving up hope. I don't believe your words, Star

He let go of her, noticed that she was still crying, he added:

\- But I believe in you, as a princess, as a warrior, as a lovely force of good.

She noticed how close they were, separated just by a few inches, Star put a hand on his crush's shoulder and approached to him carefully, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a finger against her lips. He looked at Marco. He was frowning

\- No – He simply said –

\- No? – Star questioned, her heart breaking once again –

\- Not like this – Marco said, helping her to get up and doing the same – Not with you crying. I can't stand see you crying, Star Butterfly

\- I need to cry, Marco. Everything is crumbling, falling apart around me and I…

\- I'm not falling apart, Star. I'm still here. I'm always with you.

A small smile made its way along Star's face

\- That's better, but still not enough – Marco commented, hugging her again –

After almost a minute, both teenagers separated and the boy said:

\- Now _that_ is a smile

He came closer to her, but it was Star's turn to stop the kiss:

\- What about Jackie?

\- We'll see when we are back on Earth, okay?

\- No. Not okay, what about Jackie now Marco, you know… what do you feel right now for her?

\- All I know is that… - Marco doubted for a second – Since Song Day, I've been avoiding you, and that's because I was really confused about your feelings, and I guess… I was confused about my feelings too. And I said I wanted things to go back to normal, but the truth is, things can't be normal, they just can't

\- Why not?

\- I miss the way things used to be, Star… But…

There was a moment of silence and all that Star Butterfly felt after that was a pair of lips against hers, dazed by the feeling, she grabbed to Marco tightly, she didn't wanted to let him go. She wasn't going to let anyone to make him go.

All the doubts that Marco Diaz had until that moment simply vanished, he knew that (assuming they would survive whatever was ahead of them) they would have to give a lot of explanations back on Earth. But for a moment, none of that mattered. Everything that he needed was Star. And Star was with him.

\- But I also want things between us to be different…

Star simply nodded

\- So… What do you said? – Marco needed a confirmation – Do you wan…

She kissed him again; this time was short, but with more meaning

\- Yes Marco, I also want things to be different

They leaned for another kiss, when a portal opened behind him. Buff Frog came out of the shadows, standing in front of them

\- Isn't young love something beautiful? – Eclipsa said, looking at the couple –

\- Well, I guess that's my cue – Marco complained, getting up –

\- Is that… Eclipsa? – Star questioned –

\- The Queen of Darkness, the one and only! – she presented herself – Now chop chop darlings, we have work to do!

\- I thought you told me… - Marco said –

\- I did tell you that I needed you back on my side, young Marco, I never tell you that my granddaughter and his handsome bodyguard couldn't come with us. Now hop, I can't keep this thing open forever!

\- Wherever Star Butterfly goes, Buff Frog goes – The monster said, jumping first -

Marco and Star looked at each other and held hands, smiling and disappearing into the portal

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **I hope you liked it guys, and I'll see you tomorrow! ;)**


	8. Once Upon A Time In Mewni

**Hello guys! Flashback episode time! This chapter, as you can imagine, is pure speculation and for the sake of the plot, it will be told as a story of the Kingdom of Mewni and the Butterfly family, taking information from the episode "Into the Wand" and the book "Star and Marco's guide to mastering every dimension" (which I haven't read yet). It came out shortly than what I expected, but still…**

 **Hope you like it guys!**

* * *

The history of the Kingdom of Mewni was difficult to explain, and difficult to understand.

So let's start from the beginning

Many centuries ago, that land was filled with monsters. Wars between them was something you'd expect to see, but every once in a while, they would put aside their differences and help each other towards a common goal.

And when was the first time that happened, you may ask? That's easy to respond:

The Mewman Arrival.

The first Queen of Mewni, a woman whose name history books have long forgotten watched in terror as their people was constantly attacked and killed by their horrid enemies, so she asked to the most powerful being in the Universe, an immortal wizard called Glossaryck, to build a device that could help the Mewmans win the war.

Glossaryck, according to the legend, made appear in that exact moment a magical wand, the same one the Queen used to transform the weak Mewmans into a powerful and invincible army, who easily swept out all the monsters (or at least, that's what they thought) and reclaimed the land for themselves.

However, the wizard had to pay a price for his creation: He'd been bounded to the power of the wand for all the eternity. The only gratification he received for his sacrifice was the blessing of the Queen and given the name of Sir Glossaryck of Terms.

For some time, peace ruled over the Kingdom, though the monster menace was still out there. So, with each generation, the princesses received the wand at the age of 14, to perfect their knowledge and control over the magical arts.

The first important Queen that you should know about is Festivia, the Fun, the daughter of the first ruler, that brought joy and fun to the citizens of Mewni when the monster war was raging beyond the explored lands. She was respected and loved, but behind that façade was hidden a woman of great power, and extensive knowledge about dark magic. When enemies approached the kingdom, she didn't hesitate, and killed them all using her most powerful spells

Her daughter, Skywynne, Queen of Hours, its remembered as the Queen who unraveled the secrets of time and motion, allowing her to, in certain critical situations, alter history by using her time-travel powers. Her wand, shaped as an hourglass, it's been said to be the most powerful magical item ever wielded by a member of the Butterfly Dynasty. But most of all, Skywynne was a woman of peace, who used her abilities to make the monsters run away, at the same time, she created a time bubble far from the centre of the kingdom, allowing our enemies to live there safely, and preventing them to attack the lands of Mewni ever again.

But there are not any known spells that can last forever and so, 150 years after the death of Skywynne, the time bubble exploded, freeing the monsters. Mewni was then ruled by Artemis, the Queen of Notes, her magical music, provided by her flute-shaped wand, had a powerful effect in all the citizens, encouraging them to fight, work, and live freely each day.

When the monsters approached, Artemis was ready for another war. However, that was not the case, the hideous creatures had intentions of signing a peace deal with the Mewmans, and for some time, that seemed to be the truth, until it was Eclipsa's turn to take the crown.

The so-called Queen of Darkness wasn't really an expert in dark magic, but the people of the kingdom had feared them for centuries for a very simple reason: During the monster/mewman truce, she fled from Mewni, breaking her own marriage arrangement, giving up her title of Queen, and marrying a monster.

* * *

\- After that – Eclipsa explained – The Magic High Commission hunted me and trapped me in that Crystal prison. I guess Mewmans weren't ready to meet a Queen with a mind of her own

They have been jumping from portal to portal since the last three hours, according to Eclipsa, that was the best way to hide themselves from Toffee

\- So they simply named you "Queen of Darkness" because you broke the rules, not because you're evil, right? – Star questioned -

\- Well, time will tell if I'm evil or not, darling – Eclipsa said, grinning –

\- And what happened after that? – Marco asked, trying to ignore her last comment –

\- Since she has no consciousness of those times, I guess I'll take it from here – Glossaryck interrupted – You remember you're great grandmother Celena the Shy, right Star?

The princess nodded

\- Well…

* * *

Celena kept the secrets of her magic so well hidden, that the only man she trusted was one of his many, many suitors, King German. Together, they had a daughter, Solaria, the monster craver. The legends portray German as a handsome man, one with infinite virtues and a heart of gold. But, as you can imagine, not all the legends are exactly true. He used the power of magic for himself, wreaking havoc in the land of the monsters and breaking the peace treaty.

When time came for Solaria to take the throne, another secret of German's past revealed: He had a daughter with another woman, her name's was Olga and her only wish was to rule Mewni, she presented herself as a nice, clean and pure lady, the complete opposite of Solaria, who by that time was already a short-tempered, deadly warrior.

However, Olga had really no right to be Queen, since the original rulers of Mewni had always been woman, the daughter's of the previous empress. Olga promised vengeance against the kingdom, and was the first and only Mewman to make an alliance with the monsters in order to destroy Mewni.

I think is not really necessary to tell you what happened after that. Solaria's daughter, Moon the Undaunted, fought the rebellion and defeated the army of monsters using her deadliest spell.

* * *

\- And you're telling me this story because… - Star questioned Glossaryck –

\- So you can understand who are your allies and who your enemies – Eclipsa answered –

\- Wait… You mentioned that her name was Olga – Marco said – That means she is…

\- I'm afraid the answer is yes, kid. You'll see, Olga became so obsessed with the fact that every princess had to be a model of perfection and non-individuality. The two of you know her well, her full name is Olga Heinous, former directress of the St. Olga School for Wayward Princesses, and the final piece of the puzzle

\- Puzzle? – Star asked, shivering –

\- I hate to admit it, but Olga is the product between the true love of King German and her not-royal fiancée. Besides, she's filled with German's magic, and she is the Queen that Will never Be

Opening one more portal to a place she thought Olga was hiding, Eclipsa commented:

\- And we need to get to her before Toffee does

A place filled with dust and flames was standing in front of the group, the lifeless body of miss Olga Heinous was laying between the wreckage, as a well known voice by all of them said:

\- I'm afraid you're too late

\- Toffee… - Star said, preparing her wand –

\- Hello – the lizard responded, making himself visible and looking at his enemies –

His eyes focused on Eclipsa and he added, coldly

\- I never thought I'd see you again… Mother

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM…**

 **See you soon guys!**


	9. End Of The Road

**Well guys, sorry for the long wait, and I'll make something clear from the beginning**

 **I have another appointment with my doctor tomorrow, and I'll have a lot to think about after that, so, no new chapter until Thursday, I think, okay?**

 **Once again, thank you for all the support! I'll see you tonight for another chapter of 30 days!**

* * *

 _Mewni, A long long time ago…_

Eclipsa was running, as fast as she could, jumping over the leaves, hopping from tree to tree, making her way to her home, deep inside the Forest of Certain Death.

Eclipsa Butterfly was a happy woman. Those strict times in the Castle, so full of rules, of prohibitions, of lessons about how dangerous dark magic could be, all those times were behind her.

She was married now; she had everything she could wish f…

Suddenly, she stopped. Something was wrong. Someone was crying. She came to an intersection and faced a large tree, she approached to it carefully and looked at the scene

A family of lizards was gathered near a lake; Eclipsa used her magic and became invisible, taking a peek from a closer distance. Without a warning, the lizards turned around and started to leave the place, leaving behind a little baby

\- Hey! – The former Queen of Darkness shouted, making herself visible again – What's going on in here?

The leader of the group stood in front of her and hissed:

\- I'm Nussei, Commander of the Septarsis Army, we're performing a vanishing ritual, and we don't like spies!

At his signal, the rest of the lizards attacked Eclipsa, but the women simply moved her hand and transformed them all in little red frogs, which escaped from the place quickly

\- I'm Eclipsa – the women threatened, her hands glowing with a dark shade of red – And I demand to know what a vanishing ritual is!

\- We simply left this baby in the woods to protect our kingdom, we have seen a great potential for darkness in him, and we don't want to take any risks

\- That sounds ridiculous – Eclipsa protested – Every living thing has a great potential for using dark magic, but also for light magic

\- Well, that is not our choice – Nussei commented, walking away – It's his, assuming he survives…

One thought of Eclipsa was enough to turn the Commander into ashes; she kneeled in front of the little reptile and cradled him in her arms

\- Don't worry little one – She said, smiling – I'll take care of you now

The baby extended his little hand a grabbed her nose, making her giggle

\- You're a sweetheart, aren't you? I think that suits you… I'll call you… Toffee

Life was a blur after that. Years passed, Eclipsa was captured, heartbroken, his husband simply died of loneliness, while Toffee learned the truth about the war between mewmans and monsters.

And since that day, he sworn vengeance against the Royal Family

* * *

 _Now…_

\- Stay behind me! – Eclipsa ordered – I can hold him!

\- Hold me, mother? – Toffee replied, amused –Maybe, but you can't kill me

\- Don't make me hurt you, Toffee

\- You know very well than only one of us will survive this battle, don't you?

Deep inside, she knew he was right

\- We're a team, Eclipsa – Marco commented, forming a dark orb with the palm of his hand, and picking Toffee's interest –

\- No, dear boy… We're not

In that moment, Star and Marco got completely frozen by Eclipsa's powers. Without looking at them, the woman said:

\- This spell will protect you from any side effects of my magic, if we fail, Marco, you must protect Star… at all costs. Blink if you understand it

The boy did it, and Eclipsa continued:

\- Buff Frog, are you with me?

\- Buff Frog fights for Star's and karate boy's protection

\- Good. Glossaryck, what about the Spell Book?

\- All the enchantments are safe in their new location, Milady

\- Good…

\- Three against one? – Toffee said, pointing his hand at his attackers – That doesn't seem fair… for you

* * *

Ludo lost count of how much time he had been crawling across that desolated, unknown land, he couldn't stop, however. As soon as he could crawl, as he had a little piece of life in his body, he was going to fight

Against death, Toffee, or Star Butterfly, whatever the challenger was, he was going to fight

Suddenly, he heard the voice of man:

\- What do we have here? – The stranger said, almost happily –

Ludo didn't respond

\- You're pretty damaged, aren't you? What if I gave you some time to heal?

Before the monster could say anything, he felt a wave of energy filling his body, he looked at his hands. _Both_ of his hands, they were there, both of them?

\- Who are you? – Ludo questioned –

\- Father Time, at your service – The man said, shaking his hand – Do you need more time?

Ludo shook his head

\- Oh, I see… Seems like you have lost something. But, as I always say, time heals everything…

A second later, a familiar object appeared in the monster's hand

* * *

Toffee fell to the ground, getting hit by one of Buff Frog's punches. However, he was not damaged in the slightest; he was rather enjoying the fight

\- You fools – He said, waving his hand once again –

Eclipsa stood back, but no attack came out of the lizard

\- Where is it? – Toffee said, looking at his hand, the wand was no more inside his body –

A portal opened then, and Ludo came out of it, blasting Toffee with a green light

\- Time out, Toffee! – The bird looking creature said, attacking his enemy again, the wand was now in his posession, that was the gift Father Time gave to him –

Ludo stood besides Buff Frog, who asked:

\- So, you're good now, Ludo?

\- Let's call a truce until we destroy our common enemy

\- Assuming you can destroy me – Toffee replied, standing up again –

The first one to attack was Buff Frog, he kicked, he punched, he even improvised some karate moves, but Toffee avoided all the hist swiftly, his devious smile never abandoning his face. The lizard knocked Star's ally with a blade made of green energy

\- How? – Buff Frog questioned –

\- Oh, this? – Toffee replied – The crystal is not here anymore, but the magic is still inside my hand

He started to absorb Buff Frog's life force, when a green blast burned him. Ludo used his wand to send another attack directly to his enemy, while Eclipsa transformed herself into a purple lightning and aimed directly to Toffee's chest

However, she was repelled by Toffee's shield. With one hand, the monster absorbed Buff Frog's essence, and with the other, he proceeded to do the same with Eclipsa

In the last second, a shadow got between the Queen of Darkness and Toffee's attack

\- Glossaryck!

In that moment, in Marco's and Star's mind, the voice of their mentor echoed:

\- Remember kids, the Spell Book is still out there, hidden within the pages of a new…

Eclipsa got up and attacked Toffee once again, but it was too late. Glossaryck's body fell to the ground, his eyes completely black. The Queen of Darkness tried to imprison his son in a cage of red smoke, but he was out of sight

\- Be careful, Ludo – she warned –

\- Too late! – A voice behind him said, putting a hand on his head and absorbing his life force –

In a matter of seconds, Toffee had recovered the cleaved wand, which now looked like Ludo's skeleton hand, only with a dark spike on top and a green one at the bottom

\- You think you can stop me now, Mother? – Toffee asked -

All that Eclipsa had time to do was freeing Star and Marco, and send a wave of purple energy to the boy, who remained unaffected. One second later, she fell to the ground, victim of Toffee's attack

Marco quickly opened a portal, filling the dimensional scissors with his own magic and looked at Star:

\- Focus on this Star, but _really_ focus or it won't work, jump through this portal and think about the most distant corner of the universe you can, hide there and…

\- What about you Marco?

\- I'll stop Toffee myself, I know I can

He was lying, and she knew it, but before she could protest, she grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her softly. Star got so entranced by the sensation, that she didn't noticed Marco was pushing her

\- No! – She shouted, before disappearing into the now closed breach –

\- Well Toffee – Marco said, facing his enemy – it's only you and me

\- Oh – the lizard replied – I think there's someone else in here, and you still don't realize who he is

\- What do you mean?

In an instant, Marco fell to the ground, his entire body burning, every cell of it affected by Toffee's dark powers

\- The dark magic is really strong in you, boy!

Marco imagined that the end of his life was near, but the evil monster in front of him had another plan for him

* * *

All that Star could think when she jumped into the portal was her mother, and her father.

And now, facing the lifeless bodies of the two of them, she knew that there was nowhere else to run. She had to find Marco, and she had to stop Toffee once and for all

Little she knew, Marco was right behind her

\- Star… - The boy muttered –

Her happiness at hearing her name didn't last one second, because when she faced him, she knew that all was really lost

Marco Diaz was in front of her, surrounded by a wave of green energy, one that was present in his very own eyes

\- Marco?

He didn't respond. The princess of Mewni watched motionless, as Toffee appeared beside her best friend

\- End of the road, Star… Only one of you will survive this battle… - The lizard smiled, remembering his mother's own words –

\- Do you want the wand now, Sir? – Marco asked –

\- I don't want her wand… Destroy her! – Toffee ordered, pointing at Star –

* * *

 **Do you still have your weapons aimed at me?**

 **Good, you can start shooting now**


	10. The Light Duet

**Hello guys! Thank you so much for your support, I'm back, my head still hurts a little, but hey, I can write, and if I can write, you should read!**

 **Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

Star Butterfly was in front of his friend and crush, Marco Diaz, maybe for the last time. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly, he seemed like the regular Earth boy that she loved, except for the green waves of dark magic that were engulfing his entire body.

Toffee looked amused at the scene, and made his way to the throne chair that once belonged to King Butterfly, before he could sit, however, he heard Star's voice:

\- You're gonna pay for this

\- I highly doubt it – The lizard responded, waving his wand in the air – You see, after Marco here destroys you, I'll reclaim the Kingdom of Mewni for myself, and once everything is ready, I'll reshape the universe entirely, I'll make monsters the most unstoppable force in this reality, and we'll reign supreme beyond time and space!

\- You can't use Marco as you please!

\- I'm doing it right now, Star. I did the same with your Mother, she drained the life force of your father out of his body and once it was done, I absorbed hers. the same thing will happen to you... and Marco

The princess sprinted towards the monster, but in one second Marco cut her off, pushing her away. He opened his eyes and smirked.

\- Can I… - The boy asked –

\- Of course – Toffee replied – Embrace your essence, Marco!

Star looked in terror as Marco's monster arm made a triumphant return, only this time, replacing both of his human arms. Marco made a karate pose and faced Star

\- You're ready for this? – He asked –

\- Marco… - The princess muttered, at the verge of tears – I could never hurt you, please don't make me…

But he didn't listen, charging towards her and using his arms as swords

\- Spiky bubble shield! – She chanted, protecting herself –

Marco stopped, running around Star's shield and looking straight in her eyes

\- It's interesting – He said – How you always use your spells against what you consider is a threat…

\- What do you mean? – Star asked –

Marco touched one of the spikes, then pressed it harder and harder, smirking

\- I'm not hurt, so, in your heart, I'm still not a threat. That's some really bad news… for you

Marco smashed the top of the bubble, destroying Star's spell. He lifter her in the air, and made her way around her body, the pressure was too much for the girl, who started to cry

\- Marco, please… - She implored -

\- Finish her! – Toffee demanded –

Star took advantage of the distraction and shouted:

\- Mega narwhal blast!

Marco let go of her, avoiding the magical animals with ease, and charging towards the princess once again

\- Warnicorn stampede! – Star summoned one of her most powerful spells, she really hated the idea of hurting Marco, but she knew she had no other option –

\- Darkara oblitera! – Marco's counterattack consisted in a series of dark orbs who attached to the warnicorn's bodies, making them disappear instantly –

\- Glowworm blast!

Star's blue worms attached to Marco's body, however, before they could explode the earth boy chanted:

\- Eradika anima!

The worms came out flying in all directions, some of them exploding in mid-air, others affecting Star's body, she got up, her knees were blooding and she could feel how Marco's dark magic was draining her own powers.

Suddenly, the magical princess had an idea; she focused on Marco's arm and chanted:

\- Returnio Armius…

\- Not again! – Marco shouted, smashing her to the ground with his right arm and covering her mouth with the other –

He approached to her, pressing her body to the ground with even more force, and saw the tears running down her face freely.

\- Verdanica destructiva – Marco whispered softly –

Giant vines came out of the ground, trapping Star and forcing her to face Marco, she couldn't stop crying now, and she had done everything to stop him, everything except…

Marco came even closer to Star, their noses almost touching

\- I lv y Mar… - She muttered, her face almost wrapped completely in vines -

\- What was that? – Marco questioned, freeing her just a little –

She touched his forehead with her own and whispered:

\- I love you, Marco… Enterica mentalis…

And in that moment, time stopped

* * *

Star opened her eyes; she was in an empty space, a void filled with nothing but darkness

\- Is this the end? – She whispered to no one –

\- No… - A voice next to her replied –

She turned around and saw Marco Diaz, the real one, the smiling human boy, with human arms and a human smile, before she could say something, Marco added

\- I tried, Star…

\- Huh?

\- I really tried to fight darkness, but I can't

She touched his shoulder softly and whispered:

\- I know you can, Marco… I believe in you

\- He took me off guard – Marco said – Toffee filled my mind with dark thoughts, and I can't take them out, I just can't ignore them!

\- So this is your mind? – Star asked, motioning to the darkness around them –

Marco simply nodded

\- Show me those thoughts Marco

\- Please Star, they're not real, they're not my real feelings, Toffee only…

\- I don't care Marco, show them to me!

\- Star…

\- Marco Diaz, show them to me!

A figure of Marco with only one monster arm walked in front of Star, as he passed by, he stated:

\- You did this to me. You!

Before Star could replied, he was gone, another Marco occupied his place, Star remembered this one very well, wearing his white shirt, his body pressed to the ground by a crystal cage

\- You did this to me! – He repeated, then, he was entirely squished to the ground, much to Star's horror –

Alfonso and Ferguson then showed up

\- You took our best friend away from us! – They accused her –

\- I tried to… – Star replied, but she was cut short –

\- We were happy before you showed up! You took away our best friend from us and you didn't even care!

They were gone a second later, as the princess stared to the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz appeared then

\- You almost killed our son! – They said – You took him on adventures without caring about his safety!

\- I was…

\- You left him unprotected!

And then Star saw her. Jackie Lynn Thomas, the girl of Marco's dreams was now in front of her, with her arms crossed

\- You had to tell him about your crush, hadn't you Star?

\- I needed him to know about my true feelings – Star explained, realizing that Jackie let her finish her phrase –

\- You knew he was going to follow you after that… - Jackie stated –

\- I didn't want to

\- But you knew – Jackie repeated – And you were jealous of me, of us, so the only thing you wanted was to destroy my happiness, regardless of what could happen to Marco!

\- Marco's happiness was always my goal! – Star said –

But Jackie was gone, the only company she had was Marco, who looked at her and said:

\- They are always screaming, always haunting me, filling me with hate towards you, I tried to stop them Star, but I… I just can't do it

Marco started to cry, and the princess embraced him softly

\- I can't fight them anymore, Star…

\- They are right, though – She admitted –

\- What?

\- I put yourself in all this situations, it's all my…

\- Don't even dare to say it, Star… Every decision I made, every path I took, every time I decided to follow you in your craziness, it was always on my own volition

The images of Marco's friend and family appeared in front of them again

\- But they can't understand that – The Earth boy said – They just keep screaming, they just push me towards the darkness, and I can't escape…

\- I know you can, Marco… - She repeated – I want to save you, to pull you out. I guess that's why we are here right now; I'm in your mind, trying to free you

Marco closed his eyes and whispered, kissing her softly:

\- It's too late, Star… But thank you…

And then, the spell was broken

* * *

Marco faced Star, who was still trapped in the vines. He waved his hand, making the vines disappear and setting Star free. He approached to her and smiled

Looking him straight in the eyes, the princess asked:

\- Marco… Are you there?

He focused on one of his monster arms and created a large blue blade with it, without thinking, he pierced through her friend's chest

\- No… I'm not – He replied – See you soon, Star…

The girl felt the blood coming out of her mouth, the unbearable pain in her chest, the monster hand of Marco, stroking her hair softly one last time

And then, she felt to the ground, with a smile on her face

It was truly the end.

* * *

 **Well, I guess this is it for tod...**

 ***Star and Marco break the fourth wall and demand me to keep writing***

 **Really?**

 ***The two of them points guns at me***

 **Fine! Fine!... So unnecesarily dramatic!**

* * *

Toffee got up and approached to the lifeless body of Star Butterfly

\- Excellent – He said, with a devious smile –

\- Are you pleased with my work, Sir? – Marco questioned –

\- Indeed…

The lizard put a hand on the girl's neck, there was no pulse, just when he was about to free the princess' wand from her grasp, Marco smirked

\- Ulcus transferatta! – He chanted, making the large wound on Star's stomach disappear –

Toffee turned around, angry

\- What have you done to her? – He demanded –

\- You should be worried of what I've done to _you_ – Marco responded –

Before the lizard could say something else, he fell to the ground, groaning in pain, he took his armor off, revealing a large wound in his chest. He focused on the wound, which suddenly stopped to form.

\- I have regenerative powers, remember boy? – He said, aiming with his wand at the boy and releasing a black lightning bolt –

Marco fell backwards, but stood up quickly

\- Really?

Once again, Toffee fell to the ground, the wound reappearing in his body

\- How? – He managed to ask, choking –

\- It's a spell of transference – Marco explained – No matter how many times you regenerate, the wound will still be there

\- I can survive this! – Toffee said, floating and aiming his wand to Marco –

\- But you can't survive this! – A voice behind him said – Dagger Crystal heart Attack!

Toffee turned around in time to see a barrage of hearts coming out of Star's wand, the princess was standing, completely recovered, the monster tried to protect himself, but the spell was too strong, he felt to the ground, extremely weakened. Marco was in front of him.

\- I'll be back – Toffee spited – As long as one cell of my body…

\- Save it – Marco responded, crushing him to the ground with his monster arms – Negatio!

Toffee tried to free himself, but felt powerless

\- What now? – He asked –

\- Eclipsa's most powerful spell, it cancels the use of any magic or natural abilities from the enemy – Marco explained – She showed me how to perform it right before you killed her.

\- You need a complete control of dark and light magic to perform that spell – Toffee retorted –

\- Luckily for me – The boy replied – I have a magical princess from another dimension by my side

\- Then end this

\- Huh?

\- Finish me – Toffee said – Kill me and finally embrace the dark side…

Marco prepared to do it, but someone hugged from behind

\- Please… Don't do it – Star whispered –

\- The Negatio spell won't last forever, Star. I have to destroy him.

\- But… Once you'll do…

Marco turned around and faced Star, kissing her cheek softly

\- Once I'll do, you will be safe

\- And you'll be gone!

\- It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make

\- But I don't – Star rejected – Please, there has to be another way…

\- There isn't Star. Once I do this, the life force he took from everyone will return to their original bodies. Besides, he's evil, he has to be destroyed, or you will never win.

\- Marco… - Star pleaded, unsure of what to say next –

Toffee felt how his regenerative abilities were back in his body, he started to heal. Marco took notice of that and snatched the wand from the monster's hands. The lizard knew it was the end.

A second later, a light engulfed Mewni's Royal Castle, Star cried in anguish, and Marco closed his eyes.

* * *

The sun started to appear in the horizon, a new day was beginning, the great evil had been finally defeated, the sunrays reached to Star's face. She was facing the ground, knowing she failed.

Suddenly, a baby cried. Star opened her eyes and looked at the creature in front of her. A baby lizard was trying to get up from the ground, failing over and over again.

\- There's always another way… - Marco whispered –

She turned around and hugged her crush, happy to know that he didn't succumb to the dark side

\- He's a baby now… - She managed to say –

Marco nodded

\- He'll have another chance to be a good guy, I hope

\- What about… - Star said, gesturing to her parents –

Suddenly, a series of light beams emerged from the tiny monster body; they approached Star and entered her wand. A second later, they came out and started to dance around her. Little by little, the lights acquired some very distinctive forms.

Two sky blue lights merged together and transformed into King River and Queen Moon faces, there was also a blue Glossaryck, a black Ludo, a violet Eclipsa, a green Buff Frog, a dark grey Ms. Heinous, a red Hekapoo, a bright green Rhombulus, a multicolored Omnitraxus prime and a brown Lekmet.

\- These are all the magic essences that Toffee absorbed – Marco presumed –

\- Why don't return to their bodies? – Star questioned –

\- I don't know Star; maybe they can't do that by their own

The faces floated around, appearing and disappearing, Star could feel how the magic energy fluctuated.

\- Maybe… I can use a spell? – She proposed –

The faces emitted a bright light

\- That's it! A spell! But… I don't know any…

\- Maybe you can use the Spellbook – Marco suggested –

\- But I don't know where it is…

\- Glossaryck said – Marco remembered – That he teleported the spellbook to a new, similar location

\- Where?

\- He never told me, but he also said it was hidden between the pages of…

\- And he never finished the sentence – Star completed, also remembering –

The princess of Mewni looked at the phantasmagorical faces in front of her, time was running out, and if she and Marco couldn't find the spell book…

Then everything would be truly lost

* * *

 **And here it is where it gets complicated, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **The name of the game is Find the Book! Use the clues that Glossaryck gave to our heroes and tell me in your reviews where is hidden the Book!**

 **Your guesses will have a direct impact on the story's final chapter, so be careful, each place or object you mention, Star will try to find the book there, too many wrong guesses and I'm afraid we'll have an un-happy ending!**

 **I'll give you one more clue: I've never mentioned the** _ **object**_ **where the book is hidden, not even once in my story, but this** _ **object**_ **exists in the series universe. And Star isn't the only one who knows about its existence.**

 **So… Where is the Book of Spells, huh?**

 **See you soon, detectives!**


	11. The Spell Book

**Last chapter guys! Or maybe... not?**

 **Some said the book was in Star's wand, others in her diary, and there was this little mischievous reviewer who said it was under Jackie's skateboard because he wanted a bad ending.**

 **You think I can't write that?**

 **I totally can!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Surrounded by the souls of those who'd lost the battle against Toffee, Star Butterfly fell to the ground, her knees shaking violently. Marco approached to her and put one of his monster arms on her shoulder.

\- I know you can do this, Star… - He said –

\- Please, let me go Marco… It's making me uncomfortable

\- Why?

\- That's the arm you used to kill me, Marco…

\- I knew what I was doing, Star…

\- It doesn't matter if you were in control of your actions at the time, you still killed me. For a moment, I thought you really didn't care about me

\- I know, and that's why I didn't respond to you when you said that you loved me

\- What… do you mean?

For all response, he grabbed her by the waist and placed a long kiss on her lips, he took a step back and hugged her

\- I wanted to tell you this once I was back again on your side… I love you too, Star Butterfly

The princess grabbed his long, sticky monsters arm and made a gesture of repulsion.

\- You are not back entirely, Marco…

\- Honestly, I was hoping you could change me back, once you found the spellbook

\- I don't know where the spellbook is! – She shouted – I don't know what Glossaryck meant, I'm too stupid to understan…

Marco kissed Star once again, silencing her and wrapping her arms around her body, he separated from her just a few inches and commented:

\- You are not stupid Star, you are smart enough to figure this out, but you don't have to do it alone, I'm with you, ok?

The lights containing the life force of friends and allies flickered once more

\- If we're going to do this – Star said, pointing her wand at Marco – Let's do it right. Returnio Armius Normalrino!

Before Marco could thank Star, he felt her lips touching his forehead, she was tiptoeing, making an effort to reach him; she embraced him softly and whispered:

-Are you… normal again?

He stroked her hair with his human arms and replied:

\- Does this answer your question?

She smiled gently and faced Marco again, ready to give him another kiss. Her mind snapped and the princess remembered the problem at hand. Quickly, she sat in the ground and put her wand in front of her…

\- Star… What are you doing?

\- Maybe Glossaryck hide the spell book here – She explained –

\- Inside your wand?

She nodded and then looked at him with sparkling eyes:

\- Marco, if I fail…

He kneeled down and put a hand under her chin, whispering:

\- You're not going to fail Star, go there and meanwhile, I'll wait for you…

\- If the worst come to pass, I want to tell you again that…

He covered her mouth softly and left a kiss on both of her cheeks:

\- It's not going to pass, Star; you'll enter there, get the spellbook and save them all, okay?

She nodded, focusing on the family heirloom. She closed her eyes and heard the distant voice of Marco saying:

\- I'm with you, Star… Always

* * *

A moment after that, Princess Butterfly was gone from sight. Marco then noticed something on the ground of the castle, placed at the side of a sleeping baby Toffee, was the other half of Star's wand. He picked it and the magical item emitted a bright light, changing its shape almost immediately.

Marco smiled; it looked just like Star's regular wand, wings, hearts and all, with a slight difference: This one had the left side of the central star completely black, as its right side gleamed with a yellow light.

The Earth boy wondered how he could use it to find the spellbook, when several noises from between the debris of the castle called his attention. He rushed to the site and moved away several rocks and marble pieces, behind them, looking at him with fearful eyes, were Star's Laser Puppies

\- Wof! – One of them barked, happy to see a familiar face –

Marco smiled and tried to pick up all the magical animals, some of them were badly injured, and he cursed Toffee (who was still sleeping) as he said:

\- I guess you don't know where Star's book is, right puppies?

As if on cue, the puppies started to bark and ran away from Marco, who followed them closely, they climbed up the stairs and smelled the air, once they picked the essence, they ran again

\- Wait puppies! – Marco shouted, panting –

They passed several unconscious soldiers until the puppies stopped in front of a door; Marco kicked it and entered the place. It was the princess room, he knew it because the place was filled with her magical essence. One of the puppies went below Star's bed and barked. Marco approached the place and picked up a very familiar notebook, with diamond drawings and stickers of butterflies and bunnies. Maybe Glossaryck hid the spells there?

\- It's worth a shot – Marco said to himself –

He opened the notebook, picking any page, after that, he started to read. And once he started, he couldn't stop.

* * *

Star fell to the ground loudly. She got up and took a look at the place where she landed

\- Not again! – She shouted –

Once more, her wand sent her to one of the places she hated the most: The school. Could have been Mewni's castle, Marco's house, even the Lounge Bounce! Why the school?

She walked amongst frozen memories of StarFan13, gluing posters of the Mewnian princess onto the walls, Janna using a fire extinguisher as a jet pack, and Ferguson trying to (unsuccessfully) hit on a girl.

Suddenly, Star hit something, or rather someone, who was currently floating in the air

\- Hi Star! – The creature saluted, apparently being the only one able to move in that space –

\- Glossaryck! – She responded, hugging her mentor – You're alive!

\- For now, only in your memories – He said, shrugging –

\- Still, can you help me find the spell book? – The magical princess pleaded –

\- Hmmm – Glossaryck stroked his beard before responding – I guess the original spell book, or at least a copy of it must be somewhere… around here

\- But where?

The blue entity shrugged his shoulders, much to Star's dismay; she remembered what happened the last time she was inside her wand. Maybe that was the key!

\- All I had to do, once again, is find the thing that doesn't belong… Maybe? – She theorized -

\- An idea as good as any other, Princess… - Glossaryck responded –

And before he could say anything else, he started to disappear

\- Well – He said, before vanishing completely – I guess the original timeline is catching up with me. After all, I shouldn't be here in the first place. Good luck, Star…

And then, he was gone. The blonde girl was alone now; she faced the hallway of the school and sighed. She had to start looking, and that place was as good as any other.

Maybe, with everyone frozen in place, her mission would be a little less complicated; Starfan had glued a poster of her and Tom in the wall, Star ripped it, but there was nothing there. Janna was using a top hat! But no, no spells were below it.

Star closed her eyes, trying to focus, but before she could continue her quest, a very familiar voice greeted her from across the hallway:

\- Hey Star!

There she was, Jackie Lynn Thomas, or rather Star's memory of Jackie Lynn Thomas, holding hands with a frozen image of Marco Diaz. She was the only person moving in the entire school, besides Star

The Mewnian princess stomped her way to the place she was. The blonde girl wanted to do something to Jackie since the minute she and Marco started dating, and that desire only grew stronger since that night in the Love Sentence concert.

Well, her imagination had presented her the perfect opportunity. This realm was really close to reality, so she was going to fulfill her wish right now.

* * *

"Chapter 11

My Thoughts on Marco

I met Marco on the first day of school. Somehow the principal knew we'd be the best of friends, and it's true, we were!"

\- Were? – The boy asked loudly, finding the answer to his question in the next paragraph –

"I mean, we are still friends, of course, there's nothing in this dimension or in any other that can separate us! But recently, I've been wondering, what if I want Marco to be more than my friend?

I've been feeling really sad every time I woke up and he's not there. But then again, how can I pretend him to be watching me sleep, carefully making sure that I'm not having any nightmares, like I do?

Yes, I do watch him sleep, it makes me happy knowing he's safe and if I ever see him suffer from any bad dreams, then a little transference spell should do the trick. Of course, that means I'm going to have his _nightmares_ as soon as I'm going to bed, but I really don't care.

I hope he hadn't notice the way I started to hug him lately, snuggling with him a little longer than usual

And last but not least, I think I want Marco to be more than my friend because recently, I've been daydreaming about him, most specifically, about him looking at me the same way he usually looks at Jackie

Either I've started to fell for him or I'm going slightly mad. In any case, that's nothing good for me and Marco, mostly because…"

Before the boy could reach the end of the line, he felt a great pain in his ankle; he looked down to one of the puppies, who barked at him, maybe a little angry

\- Right! – He said, suddenly remembering what he was doing there –

He flipped more pages of Star's diary, but all that was written in it was her own private thoughts. He sat on the ground and tried to meditate, thinking in any possible place where that book could be hidden.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt a way of magic passing by him; he opened them and looked around, but the weird effect was now gone. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes once again.

And once again, he felt it. This time, however, he decided to not make the same mistake. With his eyes still closed, he stumbled through Star's room, knocking a vase, a little table and kicking one of the puppies by accident.

The little animal didn't appreciate it, and shot him a laser directly at her back. Marco fell forwards and his body slammed to the floor. Noticing the magic wave was gone; he opened his eyes and found something interesting.

Star's travel backpack was in front of him. When he tried to open it, the backpack exploded. Marco looked around, noticing that Star had filled it with so many pointless items that whatever magical thing was hidden in there could be impossible to find.

He closed his eyes, and started to explore the inside of the bag, focusing on the source of magic

\- Ouch, pointy! Euuughh, slimy! Uh oh, moving! Aha!

He grabbed the object, pulled it out of the bag, and looked at it, triumphantly

\- Star's Notebook of Spells? – He wondered, looking at the little handmade book –

As soon as he opened it, a waterfall of glitter fell from it, he was about to throwing it away, thinking he was mistaken.

However, the notebook started to shake violently; Marco dropped it off and stared at it. The little book changed its appearance, two purple diamonds formed in the front cover, surrounded by two lines that formed something very similar to a number eight. It was, basically a…

\- A pocket magic instruction book! – Marco shouted, surprised with his discovery –

He grabbed the object and made its way to the place where Star was, laser puppies following him behind.

However, when he reached to the princess, he knew something was wrong. She was all alone in the room, still meditating in front of her wand. But the lights of their friends and allies in the battle with Toffee were all gone.

\- Did we… fail? – He asked –

There was no response

* * *

 **And you know what? I'm going to left it here and continue tomorrow because I'm really tired!**

 **Also, I've been binge watching Season 2 of Legends of Tomorrow, (my entire fault, sue me) and now my mind is full with really crazy ideas for a new STVFOE fic so, we'll see what comes out of that.**

 **Reviews and death threats made me happy, so leave yours! :)**

 **See you tonight guys!**


	12. I Think Earth Is A Pretty Great Place

**Hello guys! Last chapter now, notes later!**

* * *

No sound could be heard on the castle room. The laser puppies had gathered around Star, preoccupied, the little Toffee was asleep, ignoring the situation completely, and Marco was trying to wake up Star, caressing her face softly.

\- Star… - The boy said, grabbing her hand– Please, wake up…

She didn't move, not even an inch. The Earthling sat on the ground, looking at her, thinking quickly, he grabbed the wand that once belonged to Toffee and waver over her head:

\- Reanima! – He chanted –

Nothing changed. Star was still motionless, and marco knew they were running out of time

\- I found the Spell book, you know? – He whispered softly into her ear – I still think there is a chance to get your parents back, and Eclipsa, and Glossaryck… all of them

He could hear her breathing, soft and constant; she was so entranced in her mental state that Marco wasn't sure if she could hear him. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

One by one, he turned the pages of the little spell book. He was oblivious of how much time he spent doing that. When he found what he was looking for, the sun was high on the sky

\- Star… I think I got the right spell. It's called the Soul Reset Spell, but… I need you for this. I need you by my side, I can't do this alone!

He pressed his forehead against her and murmured:

\- I'm not strong enough by myself… I need you… I'll always need you, Mi Estrella…

* * *

Star knew that time doesn't pass by the same way in all dimensions, still, making her way to where Jackie was felt like an eternity. The skateboard girl waved a hand to her and asked with a smile:

\- What's up, Star?

\- I'm sorry Jackie – Star said, extending a hand to her friend –

The other girl simply raised an eyebrow, and Star continued:

\- I was really jealous seeing you with Marco. Remember that time when you had your first date, and you were skateboarding and suddenly you lost control, which is totally not you, because you're so cool, and so in…

\- Star, wait! – Jackie said, grabbing her by the shoulders – Focus. What do you want to tell me?

\- I was the one who made you fall from the skateboard that night. I was so jealous that I use a spell on you, and things got out of control

\- Okay… - Jackie said, motioning her to keep going –

\- For a moment, I thought you were going to steal Marco away from me. And I didn't want that

\- You were jealous of us?

The princess shook her head

\- No, I was only jealous of _you_ , Jackie. For having what I wished to have with Marco, and I knew he was happy with you, so I was happy for him, too

\- But not entirely

\- I guess not – Star admitted once again -

\- Well, this is your chance, Star. Marco's with you now, so make sure he understands how important he is too you, okay?

\- Aren't you mad?

\- I'm just reflecting the best possible scenario for when you talk with the real Jackie about this, Star. Just make sure you'll do it, okay?

The blonde girl nodded and Jackie pointed to the sky, where a bright light started to appear

\- I need you… - A well known voice made its way through the light, and Star realized it was Marco's calling for her –

\- Now go back out there, your prince is waiting for you! – The fake Jackie said, the smile never disappearing from her face –

Star closed her eyes, and one second later, she was back on the castle.

* * *

\- Soul Reset Spell. I heard you – The princess said, looking at her crush with a smile, then, she couldn't contain her own emotion and throw herself into his arms – I really heard you, Marco!

\- I'm glad you did, Star… - He said, embracing her – And, about the spell, it needs to be performed by an expert in light magic…

\- That would be me – She interrupted –

\- And one in dark magic – Marco completed – And that would be me

\- Okay, let's do it quickly, show me the spell, we haven't much time left!

Suddenly, Marco grabbed Star by the waist and made her stand up

\- Do you trust me?

She simply nodded

\- Like most of the more complex spells, this requires a perfect synchronization, so follow my lead, okay Star?

She nodded once again, mesmerized by how sure he sounded. He raised his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Star, placing his hand on her back

\- Now you… - Marco explained, guiding the girl towards his back – Place your hand… here

\- Here? – She asked, blushing –

\- A little… higher – Marco replied, also blushing and looking right in her eyes – Maintain perfect posture, that's it…

\- And now?

\- No, we move… Focus on your magical essence and follow my moves, forward with your left, forward with your right… That's it… Once again… Now forward with left, to the right with your right… Feet together, move left, meet right…

She followed his instructions perfectly, and soon, they were mirroring each other in complete synchrony.

\- Now, don't stop moving and repeat with me… Forgiveness is what I seek, to those lost souls around, a new chance in life, I hope they can found…

She repeated and both teenagers felt how magic was escaping their bodies, filling the room around them. Star also felt how Marco seemed to let go of her a little, but grabbed him tightly, not wanting the spell to be broken

\- To summon you spirits, I sacrifice my power, the one that has to me given, come back to the realm of the living!

Before she could repeat the incantation, Marco placed a finger in her lips and said:

\- You don't have to say it

\- Why not? – She questioned –

Instead of answering, Marco grabbed Star's hand and pushed her away, grabbing her tightly, he then made a move and swivel her around. For a moment, the princess forget about the perilous situation they were in and giggled a little

\- …surrender…goes away…you belong – Marco whispered –

\- What was that?

\- Nothing…

Star stopped when Marco tried to spun her around and fixed her eyes on his

\- What. Was. That.? – She repeated –

\- I surrender my energy, my magic that goes strong, in order for your returning, to the places where you belong

Before the princess could ask what he meant, his crush spun her around once more, and placed himself behind her. He put his head over her shoulder, and Star noticed he was too heavy, like someone who is about to sleep.

\- What are you sacrificing, Marco?

He came closer to her, placed a kiss on one of her cheeks, making her blush, and whispered:

\- I just wanted to dance with you one last time…

\- One last…?

Before she could say something else, Marco fell to the ground

\- Marco… Marco!

He wasn't responding. Star checked the still open spell book and gasped:

\- It can't be…

There were no dancing moves on the page of the Soul Reset Spell; only the incantations that Marco recited and a little annotation at the bottom of the page:

"Whoever uses this spell, must be willing to pay the ultimate price in order to restore the souls of those who have fallen"

* * *

A few hours later, Eclipsa Butterfly opened her eyes; she waved her fingers and noticed that all of her magical powers had been restored

\- Back in the game, baby! – She shouted, excitement evident in her voice –

Her eyes glowed for a second and she saw Star, crying over Marco's body

\- What a shame… - The Queen of Darkness murmured – The kid had so much potential… Now, what I was going to do before being frozen in crystal? Oh, right!

At that moment, something caught her attention: A big lizard arm holding a dimensional chainsaw

\- Oh, hello handsome… Want to come with me?

She picked the arm and opened a portal, smiling at the fact that she could do it

\- Seems like everything is back to normal – She whispered to the arm – Now let's go, we have lots of things to do… on Planet Earth

* * *

Glossaryck teleported right back to Mewni's Castle. Silently, and without Star noticing it, she picked the two similar wands and dissapeared.

A full, non-cleaved wand would be a perfect gift for Star's next birthday

* * *

The first thing Buff Frog did after he woke up was jump right back to his house. Boo Fly was in there, surrounded by tadpoles.

\- It'zzzz everything alright, buddy? – The Fly asked –

\- I am not sure of it, but I hope – The other monster replied, hugging his children –

* * *

Moments later, Miss Heinous woke up to see that everything around her was burned and shattered, she frantically search around, and shouted:

\- Gemini!... Gemini, where's Rasticore?

\- I don't know, m'lady – A muffled voice said from inside her car's trunk – I was asleep!

* * *

The members of the Magic High Commission woke up a little bit later in one of Mewni's underground chambers. They all thought the resurrection spell worked out, but the monks and priestesses of the place commented that they didn't do anything.

Omnitraxus Prime checked the state of the multiverse and smiled at the image of Star Butterfly, their savior, she was still clinging to Marco's body, Queen Moon and King River were by her side, alive and well, but incapable of making her daughter feel better.

Hekapoo started opening portals and, as soon as she found Rhombulus, smiled. He was fine too, awake but unaware of what happened.

Lekmet rose like a phoenix from the ashes, the old entity stood up, before noticing a pair of snake-arms squeezing him tightly

\- Baaaa? – He questioned –

\- Don't ever worry me like that again, Chancellor! – Rhombulus exclaimed, crystallized tears escaping from his eye –

\- Baaa… - Lekmet said, blushing and holding his partner tightly –

* * *

As soon as he knew he was awake, Ludo grabbed his dimensional scissors and created a wormhole, he remembered what Glossaryck told him once:

 _"_ _Star just uses her imagination for more things"_

\- So, maybe there was a way to defeat Toffee after all… - Ludo said to himself, before disappearing –

He landed in front of Queen Moon Butterfly

\- So… What's the punishment? – The bird looking creature asked –

Moon placed a little bottle in his hand and explained:

\- A restoration potion, Ludo. Star told me how you help them to defeat Toffee, so Hekapoo and I prepared this for you.

\- What for?

\- Go to Earth, to a place called Britta's Tacos. It's in Echo Creek. Your eagle and your spider are there; they are really little, so be careful to not step on them, and use the potion to restore them to their original forms

\- What's the catch? – Ludo questioned –

\- After that, go to see your brother. I told you, he misses you. And…

Moon gave Ludo a crystal box with holes. Inside it, was Baby Toffee

\- Give this little guy to your parents. He needs a new chance, and I think they are perfect for the job.

Ludo grabbed the box and the potion, opened a new portal and waved with his hand

\- See you around… Your Majesty

\- See you around… Prince Ludo – Moon replied –

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

"We spiraled high

On a gust of love

And I knew right from the start

Nothing could tear us apart…"

Star doubted a moment before continuing:

"Since the day you mend my heart"

Star kissed Marco's cheek softly. He opened his eyes and commented:

\- I think I prefer your version – The boy said –

They were lying together on Star's bed. Her bedroom in the Diaz Household was now back to its full of magic state. The princess rested her head on her boyfriend's chest and smiled, but then frowned

\- I thought you were gone, Marco…

\- Well, the book did say I had to pay the ultimate price

\- Luckily for us, you only gave up your dark magic abilities… By the way, did any of that returned?

He shook his head, coming closer to her. Their lips were separated by just a few inches

\- No, but I don't care… As long as I have you by my side, Star, because, you're staying, right?…

\- Mom wanted me to go back to Mewni, but Glossaryck is taking my place fixing the castle and the corn fields. He told me from now on, it's better if I continue my training with you

\- Why?

\- He said you're capable of teaching me more things that he could ever do.

\- What about your wand?

\- He's still working to put the pieces back together, every day, he's a bit closer. He also said you and me should be ready "for the future"

\- What does that mean?

\- I don't know, but I don't care. After all, I am where I'm supposed to be. I think Earth is a prey great place. Specially, with you by my side

He smiled at her use of the same words that he say and leaned for a kiss, but…

 _Space unicorn, soaring through the stars!_

Marco laughed a little and checked his cellphone:

\- M'ijo – Mr. Diaz voice came through the speakers – Breakfast is ready! Tell Star, please!

\- I will dad! – The boy responded, ending the call – We'll have to tell them eventually about us, you know Star?

She smiled before answering:

\- Next week, I promise…

\- In that case… - Marco said, getting up, rushing to the door, exiting the room and knocking – Staaaaaar! Breakfast is ready!

She opened the door and pulled Marco for a long, passionate kiss, after that, he shouted happily:

\- I'm coming Marcooooo!

THE END

(For now)

* * *

 **I made Star and Marco dance Tango to save the world, I gave Lekmet and Rhombulus a happy ending, I gave Toffee a new chance at life, and I gave Ludo everything that he ever needed. Yes, I did it. Trashiest ending ever, but what can I say, I loved it!**

 **I hope you loved it too guys. This story has reached almost a hundred reviews and favorites, and over 20K views, it's amazing! From the bottom of my heart, thank you, I felt so much joy writing this for you, and I hope the end lived up to your expectations!**

 **But… was it really the end?**

 **Of course not! I'm writing a sequel called "The Star-tifact Quest", and I'm really excited for the idea. It combines real life places, with mythological objects. You'll know more about it in the next chapters of 30 days…**

 **Anyway, that's all. I'll wait for your reviews, opinions and comments, and once again, thank you for a wonderful adventure!**

 **Victor Junior Vasquez**


End file.
